Hitman
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: —¿Dónde estoy?—mi cabeza me dolía a horrores—-—Por fin despierta señorita Hinamori—dijo una voz conocida para mi—, ¿cómo se siente?—preguntó. La cabeza me dolía y al tocármela sentí como mi cabello había crecido. Volteé en todas direcciones y encontré rosas. Entonces fue cuando levanté el rostro que lo vi.-—Que bueno que haya despertado del coma—dijo sonriendo... ¿Qué está pasando?
1. Prólogo

**(Versión original - adaptado: 02/02/2015)**

**Shugo Chara! © PEACH-PIT (#Respect)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hitman<br>**'Prólogo'

* * *

><p>Desperté y me sentí algo extraña… Todo estaba oscuro y demoró un momento mi vista para poder acostumbrarse, cuando pude distinguir las cosas en la oscuridad me di cuenta de que estaba echada en una cama, tapada con una sábana al parecer blanca. Me dispuse a quedar sentada, pero en el momento en el que me senté…<p>

–Ahh…

La exclamación de dolor me resultó imposible de aguantar, me dolió todo el cuerpo con sólo levantar mis manos. Como pude me apoyé de estas nuevamente y apoyé mi espalda en la pared. Así pude notar de que se veía luz a través del borde una puerta al frente mío, del otro lado se comenzaron oír dos voces masculinas, una más ronca que la otra…

–Así que la vas a cuidar–dijo la primera voz, con un tono burlón.

–Quien sabe–dijo la segunda voz con un tono desinteresado–. Lo que yo haga te debería importar poco.

– ¿Porque te amargas? Sólo es un comentario.

–Tsk.

En ese momento abrieron la puerta. Pero uno de los hombres estaba de espaldas. Se giró rápidamente cuando pareció notar que el joven delante de él me miraba. Eran dos, uno aparentaba ser mayor que el otro. Ambos tenían el cabello azulado, solo que el cabello del menor era un azul más violáceo y el del mayor era un azul índigo. Los ojos eran diferentes, el más bajo tenía los ojos dorados mientras que el otro tenía unos bellos ojos color zafiro.

–Tu chica despertó–dijo con el tono burlón de antes.

–Cállate–dijo cortante el ojos zafiro.

Por más que no los conocía, no me sentí asustada y la cabeza me dolía a horrores de sólo mirarlos. Y muy en el fondo algo me decía que no debía estar allí. Intenté levantarme, salir de la cama esta vez, pero la voz gruesa me detuvo.

–Si haces eso, te vas a caer–dijo con un tono de voz más suave que el que había utilizado para callar al pelilargo.

–Claro, ha ella le hablas bien y a mí, tu amigo de la infancia le hablas mal–dijo ahora sarcástico.

– ¿No tenías que tomar un avión?

El joven no dijo nada sólo se fue y grito un adiós, oí sus pisadas alejarse y luego distinguí el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con fuerza.

Me percaté de que había dejado de intentar lo que quería y al momento que quise quitarme las sábanas que tenía encima de mis piernas:

–No lo hagas sino te quieres asustar.

–Pero quiero pararme, me siento inútil en una cama.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir?

–No lo sé, pero no pienso estar sentada un minuto más–dije al tiempo que me saqué las sábanas, no miré mis piernas ya que él me lo advirtió. Puse mis pies en el frio suelo y me paré aunque no duré mucho, las piernas me dolieron a horrores, por un momento pensé que se romperían. Pero en vez de que mi caída fuera impactada por el duro suelo…

–Que terca eres niña–dijo en el instante que sentí su aliento en mi nuca.

Me sentó en la cama y me preguntó algo en lo que yo no había pensado todavía.

–Recuerdas lo que paso…

Más que pregunta me sonó a afirmación pero lamentablemente, al pensar en la razón de mi dolor tenía una especie de laguna. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué estaba allí, si quiera sabía algo de mí, pero hice un esfuerzo… TENÍA QUE recordar algo, no podía estar realmente falta de memoria… Una voz llamándome por mi nombre supongo y yo entrando en preparatoria… Los recuerdos llegaban pero no completos, la cabeza me daba más vueltas que antes. –Mi nombre es Amu, tengo 18 años… creo…

– ¿Recuerdas tu apellido?

–No…–dije llevando mis manos a la cabeza, aún sentada, ni sabía que nombre tenían mis padres, mucho menos si tenía algún pariente, ni donde vivo… Todo provocaba más punzadas en mi cabeza, sentí una venda en ella y supuse que tal vez era la razón de mi dolor. La razón por la que comencé a llorar no la tenía clara, si era por el dolor o porque me sentía mal, derrotada, sola, sin nadie con quien contar.

Pero fue en el instante en el que él me abrazó y yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho que una luz de esperanza iluminó mi cabeza.

–Tranquila… ya lo recordarás.

Y nos quedamos así… Sólo el sonido de mi llanto, al menos sabía que tenía a alguien en quien apoyarme, alguien en quien confiar, alguien que estaría conmigo en este momento… Algo en su tono de voz me provocó una corriente eléctrica pero en mi cabeza las imágenes no aparecían. Deseché la idea por completo… tal vez sólo eran cosas mías. Él sólo quería ayudarme…

¿Verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer ^^<strong>

**Attn. Kiriha-chan**


	2. Capítulo 1: Conozco algo de ti

**(Versión original - adaptado: 02/02/2015)**

**Shugo Chara! © PEACH-PIT (#Respect)**

**Sólo el personaje de Haruna es creado, mayor información revisar en mi perfil y dar click al link. También hay un link de la casa en donde están ahorita. **

**La canción: Your Guardian Angel le pertenece a The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hitman<br>**'Capítulo 1: Conozco algo de ti'

* * *

><p>-No, por enésima vez, no puedo dejarla sola-dijo Ikuto algo irritado, sí, él me había dicho su nombre.<p>

Al parecer estaba hablando con su hermana… creo que se llamaba Utau, había mencionado su nombre un par de veces y le estaba pidiendo que trajera vendas y alcohol y algodón y no sé qué otras cosas más…

–No me importa si vienen juntos o no, sólo quiero que te apures…–siguió hablando.

Posé mi vista en el cielo nuevamente y seguí viendo las estrellas, era una vista hermosa, sobre todo porque su casa estaba alejada de la civilización y cerca de ella no había faros, lo que hacía que las estrellas se notaran más.

–Ikuto, mira una estrella fugaz–dije muy feliz siguiéndole el rastro con mi dedo–. Las estrellas son muy hermosas.

Él miro hacia el cielo y luego me sonrió.

–Si tienes razón–dijo–. Tu no, Utau.

Yo me comencé a reír y en ese instante el colgó, me miro y sonrió.

– ¿Por qué sonríes?–pregunte con curiosidad.

– ¿Por qué no hacerlo?–me preguntó, al ver que seguía esperando su respuesta suspiró antes de responder. –Te veo feliz, no sabía que te gustara ver las estrellas–dijo mientras yo seguí mirando las estrellas–. Amu.

Volteé a mirarlo interrogante por haberme llamada.

–Tu rostro hace juego con tu cabello–dijo sonriendo.

– ¿Huh?

No entendí a que se refirió.

–Me refiero a que estás muy sonrojada.

¿…cómo quiere que no lo esté? Me está sujetando de la cintura y estamos sentados en su tejado…

Me quedé callada sin decir absolutamente nada ante eso, tampoco es como si supiese qué responder exactamente.

– ¿Es acaso que nunca has estado en esta posición con nadie?

–No que yo recuerde. ¿Qué dijo tu hermana?

–Que estaba cerca y vendrá pronto con lo que le pedí.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, hasta que él lo rompió.

– ¿Tienes hambre?

Antes de siquiera responder, mi estómago me ganó y respondiendo con un sonoro gruñido.

–Bien, ¿te parece si bajamos y preparo algo?–me preguntó amablemente.

Asentí, él se paró y caminó a la ventana, entró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que nos llevaba al pasadizo. Caminó por el largo y ancho pasadizo hasta llegar a las escaleras, bajó y bajó, hasta llegar al primer piso. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una de las salas, me dejó en el sillón y me hizo prometer que no sacaría esa manta de mis piernas. Yo asentí y él lo tomó como un sí, se fue directo a la cocina –supongo–. Mi vista se quedó fija en el gran ventanal que tenía enfrente de mí y luego cerré los ojos, recordé todo lo que había pasado en el día.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, joven de 23 años, estudia medicina y es el más avanzado en la universidad según me ha presumido. Se ha comportado muy bien conmigo y se ha preocupado por el más mínimo dolor que he sentido hasta este momento, por la misma razón ha indicado a su hermana Utau que traiga lo necesario para curar esa herida que desde que me desperté, no me deja ver. No se atreve a dejarme sola un solo instante y me presta toda atención posible.

–Amu, ya esta–dijo haciendo que mis pensamientos se detuvieran y me volteara hacia él–. Aquí tienes–dijo mientras me extendía la bandeja–, es un simple omuraisu, me he quedado sin ingredientes para hacerte algo mejor. Espero sea de tu agrado.

–Gracias–respondí mientras observaba la deliciosa comida, quise levantar el tenedor, pero por alguna razón mi muñeca derecha me dolía mucho, así que solté el tenedor al instante.

– ¿Sucede algo?–pregunto mientras me tomaba la muñeca.

–Por alguna razón me duele mi muñeca–dije algo apenada por ser tan inútil.

–Tal vez te hayas estirado un músculo y te duela por el momento–dijo mientras dejaba mi mano suelta–. Por lo tanto, tendré que ayudarte a comer–dijo con una sonrisa, mientras cogía el tenedor y en el ponía un trozo del omuraisu, abrí mi boca y metió el cubierto…

Parecía una niña pequeña, me sentía avergonzada por no poder hacer nada por mí misma y tener que depender siempre de él.

–Perdón por causarte tantas molestias–dije cuando había terminado de pasar la comida.

–No te preocupes después de todo…– no alcancé a escuchar lo último que dijo, pero parecía sentirse algo mal–. Ahora abre tu boca–obedecí y otra vez metió un tenedor lleno a mi boca.

Siguió dándome de comer hasta que pude terminar todo y ciertamente estuvo delicioso.

–Muchas gracias Ikuto–dije sonriéndole.

Él asintió y se levantó con la bandeja en las manos, ni bien se había ido a la cocina, escuché el sonido de un motor afuera de la casa. Este sonido se detuvo y luego de eso oí pasos, después sonó el timbre. Ikuto salió de la cocina y fue hasta donde se supone estaba la puerta, después de haber escuchado la puerta abrirse escuché una voz femenina, pero no alcancé a oír lo que estaban hablando. Luego de unos minutos oí como la puerta se cerraba y unos pasos se acercaban a donde me encontraba. Giré mi cabeza y me encontré a Ikuto y una bolsa en su mano.

–Ahora si puedo comenzar–dijo mientras se acercaba a mi–. ¿Podrías mirar hacia arriba?–pidió mirándome seriamente, hice caso y recosté mi cabeza en la parte de atrás del sillón.

Sentí como quitaba la manta que hasta ese momento tenía sobre mis piernas, además de desenvolverlas de las vendas que había sentido desde que me desperté. Pero cuando desenvolvió la derecha me dolió un poco, parecía como si mi piel se hubiese pegado. Susurró un lo siento al escuchar mi quejido. Luego de unos segundos -que me parecieron eternos- él hablo de nuevo:

–Esto te va a arder un poco–dijo antes de sentir como algo suave y a la vez húmedo pasaba por la parte inferior de mi pierna derecha y enseguida un terrible ardor, el cual ocasionó que de mi boca saliera un gemido de dolor–. Perdóname–dijo fríamente.

Hizo esto varias veces y luego el ardor se desvaneció, en ese instante sentí que me envolvía la pierna con una venda.

–Si quieres puedes mirar, ya no tengo nada que ocultarte–dijo él, baje mi mirada y me encontré con su mirada fija en mi pierna, la cual estaba terminando de vendar. Al lado izquierdo de él había una botella de alcohol, vendas y broches, también gasa y otra cosa que no alcancé a distinguir. Por el otro lado se encontraba una bolsa cerrada–. ¿Puedes moverte mejor?

Levante mi pierna, demostrándole que si, él sonrió y luego cogió mi muñeca.

– ¿Puedes girarla?–hice el movimiento indicado, pero al instante me dolió, Ikuto notó mi gesto de dolor y me sostuvo la muñeca, cogió otra venda y la comenzó a envolver alrededor de mi muñeca–. Es un simple estirón, en un par de días la moverás otra vez–dijo al tiempo que terminaba su acción.

Se sentó a mi lado y me levantó la cabeza, despegó una curita y me lo puso debajo de mi mejilla izquierda y otra en el cuello.

–Ahora sí–dijo mientras soltaba mi rostro.

–Gracias–dije sonriéndole–. Ikuto…

–Hmp.

– ¿Puedo hacerte preguntas?–dije, a lo que él me miro extrañado.

– ¿De qué tipo?–dijo elevando una ceja.

–No sé, quiero conocerte.

–No es una buena idea–dijo mientras recogía la bolsa cerrada del suelo.

–Ya pues~, tengo curiosidad–dije suplicando.

–La curiosidad mato al gato–dijo al mismo tiempo se adentraba en la cocina.

–No soy un gato, así que correré el riesgo–dije para después recostarme a lo largo del sillón.

–Ok–dijo saliendo de la cocina–, pero prométeme que nunca me odiarás.

– ¿Eh?–dije algo desconcertada–. Como podría yo—

–Solo promételo–dijo él sentándose en el piso, recostando su espalda con el sillón en donde yo me encontraba recostada.

–Lo prometo–dije sonriendo.

–Entonces puedes comenzar con esas preguntas.

– ¿Dónde estamos?

–Ámsterdam.

–…Ams…ter…dan…

–Holanda–dijo al comprender que estaba en shock.

– ¿Europa?–dije intentando recordar algo de geografía.

–Bingo–dijo él algo divertido.

– ¿Cómo es que sabes japonés entonces?

–Soy japonés.

–Y…–dije queriendo saber más, a lo que él sonrió.

–Pues cuando comencé a estudiar medicina, pensé en salir de Japón, quería un lugar tranquilo, dónde la gente fuera tranquila y entonces mi hermana dijo que Holanda era un lindo país…

– ¿Qué hay en Holanda que no haya allá?

–No lo sé… ¿tranquilidad?

–Así que te compraste una casa aquí–

–No, esta es casa de mis… tíos.

–Oh…

–No te preocupes regresaran en dos semanas, tenían que ir a Japón.

– ¿Dónde vives tú?–inquirí.

–Te llevaré pronto a mi casa–dijo él como respuesta aunque…

–Esa no es una respuesta.

–Es la única que te puedo dar pequeña–dije sonriendo.

–Ok, otra pregunta–dije rodando mis ojos–. ¿Qué te impulso a estudiar medicina?

Me miró unos segundos como si estuviese dudando de mí y luego sonrió.

–Cuando era pequeño… mi padre se fue de la casa y mi madre tuvo una enfermedad muy rara junto con un accidente, la dejó en coma por muchos meses, no podían encontrar la cura y ciertamente su seguro no lo cubría. No podían encontrar solución. Hice una gran rabieta en el hospital y un doctor de piel un poco oscura, con bigote y lentes, algo mayor de edad ya, me dijo que todo saldría bien. Me hizo prometer que yo también trabajaría duro como él… y aquí me tienes…

– ¿Y tu mamá se mejoró?

Me miró con una linda sonrisa que provocó que mi rostro se sintiera algo caliente.

–Basta de preguntas–dijo suspirando–. Ahora, ¿qué quieres hacer?–preguntó mientras se paraba.

–No lo sé–dije intentando pensar en algo claro, tratando de no darle muchas vueltas al hecho de que había evitado hablar de su mamá.

– ¿Quieres escuchar música?–preguntó.

–Hm…

–Tengo este CD–dijo mientras caminaba hacia al frente en donde se encontraba el enorme televisor plasma, en el mueble donde estaba también habían debajo muchos CD's, cogió uno del cual no me había percatado. Se encontraba al lado del televisor, lo cogió y me lo entregó–. Es… del 2010.

–Am i the enemy–dije algo confundida, ya que no sabía en qué idioma estaba eso–. The red jump… suit apara…tus… ¿en qué idioma está esto?

–Inglés–dijo divertido-. _Am I the enemy, the red jumpsuit apparatus_–dijo él pronunciándolo mejor–, no sé si sea tu tipo de música.

–Me gustaría escuchar algo en realidad–dije entregándole el disco, había visto televisión desde que desperté… tenía que haber algo diferente.

–Esta bien–dijo mientras abría el estuche y sacaba el disco, se dirigió al estéreo, presionó un botón e introdujo el CD–. ¿Cuál es la primera canción?

–Face down–dije con mi baja pronunciación de inglés.

Él presionó un botón.

–La siguiente…

–Damn regret.

– ¿Siguiente?

– ¿Qué significa your guardian angel?–pregunté al leer el título en una de las canciones.

–Tu ángel guardián.

– ¿Puedes poner esa?

– ¿Qué número es?

–Ocho.

Presionó varias veces dicho botón y luego comenzó a sonar una guitarra… Era una canción tranquilizadora en mi opinión, suave…

– ¿La podrías traducir?

– ¿Por?

–Me gustaría saber qué dice–dije sinceramente, él suspiró y la voz del vocalista se comenzó a escuchar.

Tomó aire antes de comenzar.

–Cuando veo tu sonrisa, lágrimas corren por mi rostro y no puedo… retenerlas–dijo antes de tomar aire nuevamente–, y ahora que soy fuerte he comprendido, como este mundo se vuelve frío y se rompe a través de mi alma. Y sé que puedo encontrar dentro mío que puedo ser el único–dijo dirigiéndose al sillón, sentándose a mi lado–. Nunca voy a dejarte caer, voy a estar contigo para siempre, estaré ahí a pesar de todo, incluso si salvándote me voy al cielo…

»Está bien…Está bien… Está bien… Las estaciones cambian, las olas chocan y las estrellas están cayendo todo por nosotros–dijo mirándome divertido, pero por alguna razón sentí que Ikuto me dedicaba, muy en el fondo, esa canción…

»Los días se vuelven largos, las noches se hacen cortas. Quiero mostrarte que seré el único, nunca voy a dejarte caer, voy a estar contigo para siempre. Estaré ahí a pesar de todo, incluso si salvándote me voy al cielo

Algo en sus palabras me decía que estaba pensando en algo doloroso y el estar ahí yo evitaba que se derrumbase tal vez…

»Porque tú eres mi… Tú eres mi… Mi… Mi verdadero amor, todo mi corazón, por favor, no te aproveches de esto… Porque estoy aquí para ti, por favor no te vayas y… Por favor dime que te quedaras

La música se volvió algo fuerte, parecía que hacían sonar mucho más fuerte… pero no era una guitarra eléctrica.

»Quédate… Utilízame como quieras, tira de mis cadenas para deleitarte y sé que estaré bien, aunque mis cielos se vuelvan grises. Nunca voy a dejarte caer, voy a estar contigo para siempre, estaré ahí a pesar de todo, incluso si salvándote me voy al cielo… Nunca voy a dejarte caer, voy a estar contigo para siempre, estaré ahí a pesar de todo, incluso si salvándote me voy al cielo… Nunca voy a dejarte caer…

En ese momento lo abracé y cerré mis ojos, por alguna razón sentía que él era alguien que nunca me dejaría caer, alguien que siempre estaría a mi lado a pesar de todo, porque tenía a… un ángel guardián.

– ¿Qué haces?–pregunto él algo confundido y a la vez divertido.

–Gracias…–dije mientras me quedaba dormida… abrazando a mi ángel guardián.

Al menos **conozco algo de ti**

* * *

><p><strong>~Bonus~<strong>

Otro día caminando al instituto, otra mañana en la que oía como mis compañeros bromeaban entre sí hablando de cosas que tenían en común. Me gustaría decir que tengo cosas en común con ellos pero soy muy consciente de que no es así. Tener una vida normal debía ser divertido y relajante, sin tener que cargar con un mismo peso todos los días, mi vida realmente es frustrante. Tal vez me estén saliendo canas ya por tanto estrés.

Las clases de preparatoria terminan y al llegar a la escuela secundaria, Haruna viene hacia mí como es de costumbre para ella.

– ¿Qué tal te fue en Easter?—preguntó con ese tono frío pero pegajoso.

–Quien sabe.

Mi respuesta pareció ser todo lo que ella necesitaba oír por la sonrisa que tiene no se le borra del rostro. Y para mí realmente había sido odiosa esa reunión con la compañía.

–Espero entonces volvernos a ver en Ámsterdam

La miro y por alguna razón no puedo quitar mis ojos de ella, algo tiene esta chica que la hace muy atractiva, tal vez sean sus ojos…

–Quien sabe.

–Sabes que Utau comenzará su gira pronto ¿no?

Utau, Tsukiyomi Utau es su verdadero nombre y tal vez no recuerde ello, porque la dieron a una familia cuando despertó del coma de su accidente. Puede que no haya sido lo mejor, alejarla de mí y de la realidad, mas era por su propio bien, por más cliché que sonase era por su propio bien.

En cuanto a su gira, estaba enterado de que en Japón la estaban conociendo cada vez más personas, con la voz que tenía no era para menos. El triunfo con su propio brillo era algo que yo quería que alcanzara y lo lograría si seguía de esta manera… Y por supuesto que sabía de su gira, mas la razón por la que aceptó ese contrato de solista no fue para alejarse de todo esto. Tampoco es como si hubiese dejado que mi hermana se ensuciara las manos, pero al menos ella misma consiguió algo con lo que podía mantenerse. A pesar de no haberle dicho nada aún sobre todo esto, ni mucho menos el hecho de que era mi hermana.

–Es lo mejor, todos nos iremos después de que este año termine.

– ¿Crees que es lo mejor?

Es una buena pregunta, lamentablemente la respuesta correcta no me convence. Para mí, mientras más lejos esté ella será mejor y mejor aún si nunca se entera de nada.

–Quien sabe.

Suspiró con nostalgia, algo que no había sentido en ella antes.

–No creas que no me entretienes pero… me tengo que ir.

Sonreí de lado mirando como giraba su cabeza mientras caminaba lejos de mí.

Es linda, eso nadie lo niega, pero las rosas tienen espinas y ella las tiene en exceso.

–Creo que es una ilusión–dijo una voz delicada detrás de mí

– ¿Lo crees así?–pregunté aún con mi vista en ella, mirándola desde lejos ya.

–Aunque se lo digas no lo entenderá–dijo una tercera voz.

Una suave y delicada risa resonó en mis oídos. Por un momento no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen ellos dos atrás mío, si no fuese por ellos no sería el que soy en este momento. Son como una familia para mí. Agradezco a la señora Fujisaki por haberme ayudado y aceptado, también lamento mucho haberlos involucrado en esto. Pero ahora ellos son como mis hermanos y los quiero así. Quién diría que mis mejores amigos serían menores que yo. Después de todo Haruna no era la única razón por la que venía a la secundaria de Osaka.

Ambos, Nagihiko y Nadeshko han sido una de las mejores personas que he conocido a lo largo de estos cortos dieciocho años de vida. Y habían tantos recuerdos, porque a pesar que después del accidente de mi familiar todo parecía ir de mal en peor en la casa de los Hotori, la señora Fujisaki me recibió con los brazos abiertos y tuve que vivir con ellos. Por supuesto no me arrepiento de esto.

– ¿Vamos ya?

Asentí mientras caminaba detrás de los mellizos, pensando en cómo le diría a Fujisaki-san que me iría de viaje la otra semana. Porque quería alejarme de los problemas no era, si no más bien para alejarlos a ellos de los problemas. A pesar de que ella ya era consciente de eso cuando me recibió en su casa a los siete años, no era justo que recibiese lo que sabía vendría dentro de unos meses. Había pasado por tanto con esa familia que sinceramente no sabía qué hacer realmente.

También tendría que decirle la verdad a mi hermana después de todo… no sabía cómo afectaría esto en su gira, pero tenía que decirle la verdad y hablar con mi padre.

Llegamos a la gran casa de los Fujisaki y con paso lento y cansado a la habitación que me habían dado desde los siete años. Caminé por la sala donde estaba la madre de los mellizos impartiendo clases de danza a los estudiantes. Pero cuando quise abrir la puerta de mi habitación, una imagen fina y conocida lo evitó.

Se encontraba sentada cerca del pequeño riachuelo artificial de la gran casa, sus largos cabellos rubios estaban sujetos como lo habían estado siempre y sus ojos se veían empañados.

–Así que somos hermanos…

Sus palabras cruzaron como una daga mi pecho e intenté no explotar en ese mismo instante, porque ella no tenía la culpa, nadie la tenía. Pero yo había estado sumido muchos años echándole la culpa a los demás como fruto de mi debilidad

Me giré lentamente mirando como mi hermana estaba con el seño fruncido al lado de Fujisaki-san, parecía que no había estado impartiendo las clases ella. Al mirar en su dirección me sonrió tiernamente pero algo apenada. Sus labios se abrieron pero sólo moldearon las palabras que no salieron de su boca: _Ya era tiempo._

–Sí.

–Mamá está viva…

–Sí.

De un momento a otro me di cuenta de que estábamos completamente solos. Las preguntas comenzó a bombardearlas y yo le di las respuestas precisas y concretas, entrando muy pocas veces en detalles. Y ya al final sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mí y noté que intentaba no derramar ni una lágrima. Correspondí como pude su gesto, no he sido muy bueno con mis palabras pero tenía que demostrarle que compartía como se sentía ella en ese momento. Sabía muy bien que se había sentido sola, al menos eso me contaba Haruna. Mi hermana es la razón por la cual conocí a la pelinegra, su familia se encargaba de proteger a la mía por generaciones.

–No creo que pueda irme con todo esto…

–Tienes que ir–dije aún abrazándola–, estás al comienzo de una gran etapa en tu vida… nunca te lo perdonaré si no te vas…

– ¿Me estás botando?–preguntó con sarcasmo.

–Quien sabe.

–Me iré de todas maneras, ya está hecho el contrato en Los Ángeles, pero antes… quiero ver a mi madre… Sé que no sea la mejor imagen antes de irme, sólo quiero verla… no sabes cómo soñaba con tener una familia desde los cinco años, que todo lo que soñaba fuese cierto, que en realidad si jugué con mi hermano que si tenía una madre que me peinaba y un papá que tocaba para ambos… era un sueño hermoso–dijo antes de tomar aire para evitar llorar–. No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que no era un sueño…

Cierto. Si ya sabía todo, tenía que decirle que iba a irme de viaje también para verlo, buscarlo y seguir con el violín y estudiar medicina… Eran muchos planes y los Fujisaki estaban conmigo, por ahora ella tendría que seguir en casa de Haruna. Prometí antes de despedirme, llevarla al día siguiente a visitar a nuestra madre y otra vez me encaminé a la casa que me había acobijado desde tiempo atrás.

–Tengo que hablar con usted…–dije entrando en la estancia donde se encontraba tomando su té de la tarde.

–Dime Ikuto-san…—dijo sirviendo una segunda taza de té— ¿deseas?

Asentí, segundos después me encontraba girando la taza.

–Tengo que irme por un tiempo y-

–Lo sé—dijo antes de sonreír—, mis hijos estarán a tu lado en unos años, sólo no me defraudes…—dijo suspirando aún con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Gracias por dejarme tenerte como un hijo más y no ha sido mucho tiempo pero fue el tiempo justo porque ahora conozco algo de ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer ^^<strong>

**Attn. Kiriha-chan**


	3. Capítulo 2: Familia

**(Versión original - adaptado: 02/02/2015)**

**Shugo Chara! © PEACH-PIT **

**Sólo el personaje de Haruna es creado, mayor información revisar en mi perfil y dar click al link.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hitman<br>**'Capítulo 2: Familia'

– ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?–repetí.

–Quien sabe.

–Deja de responderme así–dije inflando mis mejillas.

–No te he dicho ya que la curiosidad mató al gato.

–No te he dicho yo, que no tengo complejo de gato–dije arremedando su forma de hablar.

Él soltó una –casi- inaudible risa, seguía con su vista al frente así que opté por seguir mirando el bello panorama. Simplemente era hermoso, adoraba esta ciudad, era –como él había dicho- tranquila y pacífica.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que me desperté en la casa de sus tíos, y como no puedo caminar todavía, me esta llevando en su auto; aunque por aquí a la mayoría lo veo en bicicleta. Ámsterdam era una ciudad verdaderamente bella y eso que sólo era una parte de Holanda.

– ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?– pregunté sin despegar mi vista.

–Poco.

Seguí mirando el paisaje que me ofrecía, Ikuto dobló a la izquierda y yo ahora observaba casas y edificios, muy extraños y graciosos, pintados de colores muy llamativos, hasta que se detuvo en una casa blanca. Aparcó al frente de esta y apagó el auto, abrió su puerta y salió llevándose las llaves, abrió mi puerta y me cargó en sus brazos.

Se asomó por la gran ventana de la casa y tocó con sus nudillos el cristal, pude distinguir que una chica rubia estaba echada en un sillón junto al vidrio. Cuando ella distinguió el golpe de Ikuto, se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ikuto se dirigió a la puerta y se abrió dejando ver a una chica unos centímetros más baja que él. De largos cabellos rubios y de unos bellos ojos amatistas, de rasgos muy finos al igual que Ikuto; tenía puesto un vestido algo suelto de color blanco. Se movió a un lado para que él pasara junto conmigo y luego cerró la puerta.

Después de que me dejara en el sofá blanco, me desordenó el cabello antes de hablar.

–Utau te va a cuidar unas horas, yo vengo en la tarde–dijo mientras me indicaba a la nombrada.

–Bien.

–Ikuto, creo que la tratas como una niña pequeña–dijo una melodiosa voz, proveniente de la rubia.

–La vas a cuidar como si de eso dependiera tu vida–dijo Ikuto mirándola fijamente.

–Tranquilo, tranquilo–dijo para después fijar su mirada en mí–. Vas a ver cómo te diviertes conmigo a comparación del aburrido.

–Me voy–dijo volteándose para después abrir la puerta–. Cuídense–dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me volteé -casi- inconscientemente, para verlo subir al auto. Se volteó a mirarme y sonrió pícaramente, lo que me hizo pestañear, elevó una mano en señal de despedida y se fue en el auto negro.

– ¿Te gusta?–preguntó una curiosa voz, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– ¿Disculpa?–pregunté queriéndome sentir segura de si escuché bien.

– ¿Si te gusta mi hermano?–dijo sentándose a mi lado, después puso cara de confusión y movió la cabeza ligeramente–. Disculpa… me refiero a si te gusta cómo te trata–dijo como si tratara de encontrar las palabras correctas.

–Supongo que sí–dije sonriendo, me gustaba todo lo que hacía por mí a pesar de que a veces fuera algo frío.

–Me alegro–dijo sonriendo, era una de esas sonrisas que te hacían sonreír a ti también. Ella se paró y revolvió un poco su cabello para jalar de una de las ligas que tenían sujetos parte de sus cabellos–. Ikuto no tiene muchas… chicas a las que les tenga ese tipo de afecto, me parece muy tierno de su parte–dijo mientras caminaba a un espejo para sujetarse el cabello nuevamente–. Una pregunta.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Ikuto te ha dado otra prendas? Me refiero a la ropa–dijo mientras recogía la otra mitad de su cabello en otra cola alta.

–Es que no puedo caminar y…

Mi voz se fue apagando porque sentí que alguien bajaba por las escaleras.

Era un chico unos pocos centímetros más bajo que Ikuto, pero más alto que Utau, de cabellos castaños y muy desordenados, de unos ojos esmeraldas muy llamativos, también resaltaban los piercings de ambas orejas. Tenía puesto una camisa blanca y unos shorts largos color negro, andaba descalzo. Se acercó a Utau y le quitó la liga que se había puesto en el cabello.

– ¡Oye!–se quejó ella tratando de quitarle la liga de sus cabellos–. ¡Devuélvemela!–dijo tratando de alcanzarlo, cosa que no pudo porque era más baja que él. Algo de lo que el castaño sacó provecho. De un momento a otro, el chico la tomó por la cintura y le plantó un beso en los labios; algo que me sorprendió por un momento… ¿yo habré dado un beso?

–Te ves mucho más linda, de lo que ya eres, con el cabello suelto–dijo sonriéndole.

–No lo d-digas de esa manera– dijo sonrojándose.

– ¿Quién es tu amiguita?–dijo posando su mirada en mí, su mirada me hizo sonrojar.

–Es… la amiga de Ikuto– dijo de una forma extraña.

–Oh, a la que le llevamos las vendas y eso–dijo mientras se acercaba a mí–. Kukai– dijo extendiendo su mano y mostrándome una sonrisa, sonreí de igual modo y cogí su mano.

–Amu–dije yo.

–Bueno como te decía, ¿no quieres tomar un baño? De paso que te cambio de ropa ¿te parece?

La idea me resultaba tentadora, puesto que si quería un baño y sobre todo otra ropa. Pero…

–Claro, pero ¿cómo llego al baño?–pregunté algo avergonzada.

–Kukai te puede cargar–dijo volteando a verlo.

–Sí, no te preocupes–dijo mientras me extendía su mano de nuevo.

–Gracias, pero me gustaría…

– ¿Qué cosa?–preguntó Utau–. Sólo dilo, aquí nadie muerde.

–Me gustaría que… que me ayudaran a… a… a caminar–dije algo nerviosa y avergonzada.

–Claro ¿por qué no?–dijo con esa sonrisa que hasta ahora la caracterizaba–. Pero… ¿qué te parece si primero el baño?

–Está bien–dije yo.

Su novio me llevó en sus brazos, hasta el baño del segundo piso. Era muy, muy grande, parecía no lo sé… no recuerdo muy bien la palabra, tengo vagos recuerdos de haber ido a uno. Esos lugares donde te ponen yogurt en la cara y pepinillos en los ojos.

–Espera un rato ¿sí?–dijo antes de salir del baño, ya dejando la bañera llenándose con agua caliente, según ella, para relajar algunos músculos tensos que deba tener.

Su novio se había ido segundos atrás, dejándome sentada en una silla giratoria, frente a un espejo, en la pequeña mesita de a lado habían ruleros, un alisador, rizador y dos secadoras, varios peines y cepillos, también una pequeña cartuchera.

Sin poder evitarlo hice girar la silla, sintiendo una ligera corriente de aire chocar contra mi rostro. Se sentía bien, mejor de lo que recordaba.

– ¿Tú eres Amu?–dijo una voz fina y delicada atrás de mí, por un momento la confundí con Utau.

Me volteé quedando frente a una bella mujer, de iguales rasgos que Ikuto y Utau, bien podría ser su hermana, sus cabellos rubios eran largos y sueltos, con unos ojos parecidos a los de Utau, solo que algo más claros. Vestía un vestido rosa pálido, de tirantes, no usaba zapatos ni sandalias. Ciertamente era una bella mujer.

–Sí– respondí aún sorprendida.

–Mi nombre es Souko–dijo sonriendo; a diferencia de la sonrisa de Utau, que te hace sonreír y sentir alegre, la sonrisa de ella te inspira tranquilidad y nostalgia, como un aura angelical–. Mucho gusto.

–Ah… el gusto es mío…

–Bien… ahora espero poder ayudarte–dijo la voz melodiosa entrando en el baño–. Okasan–dijo Utau sonriendo.

Eso si me sorprendió, no me lo esperaba, Souko aparentaba tener unos dos años más que Utau. No parecía su mamá. Claro que si me fijo en sus rasgos y en los de Ikuto, son iguales.

–Vamos a ayudar a tu amiga–dijo acercándose a mí y sujetando mi cabello en una coleta alta.

Hizo lo mismo con su cabello. La rubia menor se dirigió a cerrar la puerta y luego a cerrar el grifo y tocar el agua.

–Está bien–dijo–, tal y como dijiste, está caliente.

Su mamá se acercó a mi, y con mucho cuidado me quito la venda de la frente, luego la del cuello y por último, mi venda en la pierna.

–Hm…– suspiró –, ¿puedes estar de pié para quitarte tus prendas?

Asentí y me levanté, podía estar de pie sí pero no caminar. Me quité lo único con lo que vestía, con algo de vergüenza; luego me ayudaron a llegar a la tina y me introduje en esta. El agua caliente, tal y como lo habían dicho ambas, comenzaba a relajar mis músculos, se sentía bien.

–Mama… – la rubia mayor volteó a ver a su hija–. Llego una carta en la mañana… de Lyon…

Souko abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, para luego cerrarlos y dejar una sonrisa divertida. Cuando abrió sus ojos me pareció ver una chispa en ellos, como una niña a la que acaban de darle un dulce. Queriendo recuperar la calma, puso sus manos en su pecho y parecía intentar quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Estuve unos segundos más de esa manera. Luego me llevaron a la ducha y me enjaboné con la barra de glicerina rosada, olía a fresas. Finalmente me calló el agua fría en mi cuerpo y me envolvieron en una toalla. Utau puso dos sandalias blancas, para que pudiera salir. Me las puse y me ayudaron a llegar a la silla giratoria. Llevaron la silla hasta lo que parecía un lavado, hicieron que recostara mi cabeza hacia atrás, me quitaron la liga y agua comenzó a caer sobre mi cabello.

–Amu, ¿qué aroma quieres?–preguntó Utau–. ¿Frutilla o naranjas?

– ¿Frutillas?–dije algo insegura.

–Va más con tu cabello–dijo Souko sonriendo animadamente.

Sentí que unas manos delicadas masajeaban mi cuero cabelludo, el aroma a frutillas inundó mis fosas nasales. Duró un poco rato, luego sentí agua -otra vez- sobre mi cabello y supe que ya lo estaban enjuagando. Me envolvieron con una toalla blanca el cabello. Utau salió del cuarto de baño, cuando volvió, tenía en sus manos prendas de vestir.

–No estaba segura de tu talla, así que compre algo de mi talla–dijo encogiéndose de hombros–. Supongo que te queda, somos casi del mismo tamaño–dijo sonriendo–. Espero te guste.

Su madre me entregó prendas interiores las cuales me apresuré en poner, luego me puse la blusa con bordes y rayas amarillas y los pequeños shorts de jean. Me sentaron de nuevo en la silla y me llevaron cerca al gran espejo.

–En verdad eres muy linda–dijo de repente–. Me haces recordar a Utau-san–dijo con las manos en su rostro.

–Mama–dijo la nombrada algo avergonzada.

Me siguió observando en el espejo durante un largo rato, como queriendo saber si acaso algo faltaba. Chasqueó la lengua y me quitó la toalla de la cabeza, me secó con delicadeza, dejando mi cabello relativamente seco. Tomó un cepillo y comenzó a pasarlo por mi extraña cabellera rosa. Abrió el cajón de la pequeña mesita y sacó una cajita. Tomó mitad de mi cabello de arriba, y lo enganchó con un dije en forma de 'x' color amarillo. Terminó cepillando mi flequillo y sonrió ante mi reflejo en el espejo.

–Ten–dijo Utau entregándome medias blancas, con bordes amarillos, que me llegaban hasta antes de los tobillos.

Me las puse, luego abrieron la puerta y me llevaron a la salida en la silla.

–Guau–dijo una voz masculina–. Que cambio–dijo sonriendo desde la puerta de al frente.

Kukai se ofreció a llevarme en brazos de nuevo, pero le pregunté si me podría ayudar a caminar. Asintió.

–Muy bien, haber… –dijo sosteniendo mis manos–. Tu pierna de allí te duele más supongo.

Cuando la señaló pude ver una pequeña costra travesando mi rodilla y otras dos en mi pierna.

–Lo que tienes que hacer es intentar no ejercer mucha presión con aquella y caminar más rápido con la otra. Espera… –miró mi pierna y a mí de pie–, ¿puedes sostenerte?

–Más o menos, siento que mi perna derecha no me sostendrá y caeré, ni siquiera siento que pueda cojear.

–Tranquila, eso es normal, solo necesitamos movilizar un poco más esa pierna tuya–dijo sonriendo.

–Sabes mucho de esto ¿no?–dije segura de mi afirmación.

–Suelo practicar futbol y básquet, y ha habido varios, incluyéndome–dijo riendo, no pude evitar reír yo también–, que tuvimos accidentes en ocasiones. Así que debimos estar preparados.

Me indicó que mi pié derecho lo pusiera encima de su pié izquierdo, así movería mi pié izquierdo y luego él movería su pié izquierdo. Caminamos así hasta llegar a las escaleras, aunque insistí en bajar de la misma manera el negó, diciendo que era peligroso, que si algo me pasaba, Ikuto le partiría la cara. Cuando estuvimos abajo, me dejó en el sillón donde estuve sentada horas atrás. Solo que esta vez, se sentía diferente. Kukai me dejó sola por un momento, yéndose en dirección a lo que parecía la cocina.

Al frente mío se encontraba una mesa ratona de vidrio, encima de esta se encontraban un montón de fotos. Tomé la primera que me llamó la atención, era de una iglesia bellísima, atrás de la foto decía: 'Basílica de Notre Dame de Fourvière'. Tomé otra, la foto había sido tomada desde una baranda de cemento, era un río extenso, donde se divisiva un puente con arcos, atrás se distinguía: 'Río Rodano-Pont Wilson'. Otra que llamó mi atención era un sendero donde a ambos lados se encontraban árboles, habían algunas personas y estaba de noche, 'Quai Victor Augagneur' decía atrás.

–Amu–llamó–, ¿deseas algo para tomar?

–Estoy bien, gracias.

–Enserio, no es molestia–dijo él–, hay jugo de naranja ¿quieres?–insistió el castaño.

–Está bien.

Tomé una de las últimas fotos, 'Vieux Lyon', un barrio precioso, según la escritura de la parte de atrás, era un barrio medieval y renacentista. La dejé junto con las otras y tomé la última, parecía ser tomada en el mismo lugar, solo que en uno de los portales, se encontraba un hombre, al cual confundí con Ikuto.

–Aquí tienes–dijo sorprendiéndome.

Me asusté tanto que la foto calló de mis manos, Kukai dejo los vasos en la mesita ratona y recogió la foto.

–Es el papá de Utau e Ikuto–dijo sonriendo–. Todos los meses les manda fotos de cada parte de Francia, esta vez fue de Lyon.

–Se parece mucho a Ikuto–dije sonriendo, recordando la imagen del peli-azul.

El castaño murmuró algo inentendible, pero supongo que no tenía importancia.

Tomé uno de los vasos y comencé a tomar el jugo, luego me fijé en los cuadros de las paredes. Habían algunas fotos, la primera que vi fue de Kukai y Utau, en un parque, la siguiente eran Ikuto y Utau, pero más pequeños, no pude evitar pensar en lo lindo que se veía; la última foto eran cuatro personas: Ikuto, Utau, Souko y aquel hombre que se parecía tanto a Ikuto. Mi mirada pasó a otro extremo distinguiendo cuadros apilados cerca de la escalera. La primera que vi, me gusto mucho.

–Las hace Souko–dijo el esmeralda, notando que miraba las pinturas–. Pinta verdaderamente hermoso.

Seguimos hablando, durante mucho rato. Souma Kukai 19 años, estudia arquitectura en la Universidad de Holanda, le gusta hacer deportes. Él y Utau se conocieron en las calles de Ámsterdam, y aunque Utau es un año mayor que él, nunca les ha importado.

– ¿Me puedes seguir ayudando a caminar?–pregunté.

–Sí, claro–dijo poniéndose de pié.

Volvimos a hacer los mismos pasos varias veces, tantos, que no sé en que momento Utau ya estaba abajo mirándonos. Sonreía, y tal como las veces anteriores no pude evitar sonreírle también. Ya estaba dando algunos pasos, pero seguía temblando. Souko bajó y dijo que comenzaría a preparar el almuerzo, Utau dijo que iría a ayudarla y así lo hizo. Después de unos minutos se sintió el olor a comida y tanto a Kukai como a mí, nos sonaron las tripas, reímos ante esto. Kukai y yo caminamos hasta el comedor, para dejarme sentada e ir por los cubiertos.

–Gracias–dije cuando trajeron mi plato.

Todos se sentaron y justo cuando íbamos a empezar a comer, la luna de la ventana sonó. Ikuto sonreía al otro lado del cristal. Souko se puso de pié y fue a abrirle. La escena que vi segundos después me conmovió.

–Ikuto-san–dijo Souko como queriendo llorar–. Que bueno que ya estas de vuelta–dijo abrazando a su hijo, no queriendo dejarlo ir.

–Espero quedarme por un buen tiempo–dijo correspondiendo su abrazo.

Pocos minutos después, todos estábamos sentados en la mesa. Comiendo todos, disfrutando de la compañía.

–No sabes cuánto había extrañado tu desabrida comida–dijo el oji-zafiro a su madre, ella río ante el chiste de mal gusto y su hermana hizo lo mismo.

–Que malo eres–dijo la rubia menor, golpeándolo ligeramente en su brazo–. Como tú cocinas como chef–dijo irónica.

–Tú no eres la más indicada para hablar sobre cocina–dijo sonriendo, su hermana lo fulminó con la mirada antes de volver a su plato.

Pronto acabamos, bueno… yo no. Ikuto se quedó a mi lado, comiendo un pedazo de torta de chocolate. Kukai y Utau estaban dormidos en el sillón y Souko se había marchado minutos atrás. Ikuto comenzó a molestarme, diciendo cosas como: _–Vamos apúrate, ¿o quieres que te siga dando de comer en la boca?_ Rodé los ojos y traté de ignorarlo, él solo se reía de mí. Aunque no podía evitarlo, yo también quería reír, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía. Más tarde nos tuvimos que ir. Utau me abrazó, prometiendo que irían a verme o me recogerían y su novio dijo lo mismo. Su mamá, me abrazó fuerte, como queriendo protegerme de algo. Cuando nos hubimos despedido, Ikuto me llevó a su auto y me sentó en el asiento del copiloto, luego de despedirse él se sentó al volante y comenzó a conducir.

–Por cierto–dijo–, te queda bien eso–dijo señalando como estaba vestida.

–Gracias–dije sonriéndole.

–Utau me dio más ropa, dijo que era de tu talla–dijo con su mirada fija al frente.

Asentí. Continué con mi vista en el panorama, y sin querer solté:

–Fue divertido.

–**Familia**…

* * *

><p><strong>~Bonus~<strong>

Matar. Matarás. He matado. Haz matado. Hemos matado… o he muerto.

No puedo ni matar a una mosca y me piden que mate a una persona, ni siquiera podía pensar en las conjugaciones de dicho verbo. Claro que Haruna se desenvuelve muy bien en este ambiente y Lulu simplemente los noquea o… lo que sea que haga. Pero simplemente matar no pasa por mi cabeza y los Fujisaki lo saben, no podría matar a alguien. Por eso no me presto con familias estúpidas, defraudaría a Fujisaki-san. No me imagino que diría Utau si se enterase de esto… Hasta donde sé mi padre no se ha manchado el apellido Tsukiyomi desde que se unió a esto. No romperé eso.

–No.

Los jefes de las demás familias me miran con desaprobación, Haruna, quien permanece desde el principio de la reunión a mi lado, suspira aburrida. Pues suponía mi respuesta y sabía mi posición. Sin embargó los demás apostaban por otra cosa, todos se miran entre si, y sólo cuando me miran sabes que hablo enserio, no daré más respuesta que esa.

– ¿Es todo lo que tenían que decirme?

Nadie dice nada.

–Hasta luego damas y caballeros–digo poniéndome de pie, colgándome el estuche blanco de violín en el hombro.

Camino con paso lento y me retiro de la sala común, me sigue Haruna detrás. Tenía que asistir a un concierto y ellos no me lo arruinarían.

–Creo que debiste al menos fingir que estabas interesado.

–Tal vez.

–Enserio, no sabes lo que harán ahora…

Era un buen punto, puesto que nuestras familias dependen de algunas otras y la tregua está hecha a base de acuerdos. Si alguien evita los favores… adiós. Pero realmente no quería involucrarme en asesinatos y que no sepan que Hoshina Utau y Hoshina Souko son en realidad Tsukiyomi Utau y Tsukiyomi Souko es un punto a mi favor. Ya que soy el único que saldría perjudicado, no hubiese podido escapar de todas maneras, todos dicen que el parecido con mi padre es impresionante. Pienso lo mismo lamentablemente. Los únicos que saldrían mal serían los Fujisaki… no me lo podría permitir, les debo mucho.

Afuera de la gran casa estaba un chico de cabellos largos y flequillo, estaba elegantemente vestido, a él le quedaba realmente todo esto.

–Vas a llegar tarde.

–Quien sabe.

– ¿Ni si quiera me dirás que pasó en la reunión?

–Se negó–dijo la pelinegra.

– ¿Qué?

La forma en la que lo dijo me dio a entender que estaba preocupado y asustado.

–Dime que está bromeando–dijo detrás de mí.

–Yo no te obligué a seguirme–dije encarándolo–, te dije lo que pasaría y mis intenciones… no planeó dar vuelta atrás.

–No planeas nada realmente.

–Tu sabes más que nadie que no quiero seguir con esto… pero eso sería adelantar más mi muerte y los dejaría solos en todo. No daré marcha atrás.

–Tu sabes que te seguiré apoyando–dijo la oji azul abrazándose a mi brazo.

–A nadie le importa tu opinión–dijo Nagi sonriendo amigablemente antes de volver a mirarme–. Yo no daré marcha atrás, respeto tus decisiones… como subordinado, como amigo y como hermano.

No pude evitar sentirme algo más relajado, sus palabras tenían gran valor para mí… sólo espero que Nadeshko no se moleste conmigo. Necesito su aprobación aunque no lo quiera admitir.

–Pero–dijo mirándome a los ojos–necesito toda la información y que la señorita simpatía no esté cerca.

–Calla travesti–dijo aferrándose con más fuerza a mi brazo–, Ikuto me necesita y yo a él… ¿quién crees que hace el trabajo sucio?

– ¡Oh!–dijo sarcástico– ¿Acaso admite usted que es una sucia?

–Idiota–masculló soltándome–, al igual que tu hermana soy mujer y creo que necesito más respeto de tu parte–dijo encarándolo fijamente.

–No metas a mi hermana en esto, si eres mujer… comienza a comportarte como una y no como una chica ordinaria ¿quieres?–dijo sonriendo tan amable como siempre.

– ¡Taxi!–grité evitando escuchar su estúpida pelea.

Era usual que se insultaran de esa manera, sabía que muy en el fondo Nagi se sentía atraído por ella y ella por él también sentía lo mismo… muy, muy en el fondo.

El taxista siguió su recorrido, ignorando a los dos chicos que atrás se peleaban en una lengua que suponía el conductor no entendía. Siguió hasta llegar al monumental teatro de París. Pagué y caminé directo a donde estaban mis compañeros de cuerdas. Haruna y Nagihiko ya debían estar haciendo su cola, no es como si fuesen a perder sus asientos, elegí los mejores… en realidad eran los que sobraban, pero son buenos lugares.

–Este será nuestro último concierto, jóvenes, fue un honor tocar con ustedes…

El director de orquesta siguió con su melancólico discurso y pronto ya estábamos tocando la cuarta sinfonía. Esto en definitiva era lo único que me sacaba de la realidad y estudiar medicina por supuesto. Nada se comparaba a la sensación que sentía al escuchar los violines uniéndose con las demás cuerdas. Así mismo con todos los instrumentos de viento y percusión.

–Estuviste realmente increíble–me dice Haruna al terminar con todo.

–Hmp.

Caminamos los tres por el gran salón improvisado que han logrado ordenar algunos de la orquesta para celebrar el final, es curioso celebrar por un final ¿no creen? Ciertamente la improvisación a todos se nos da de maravilla y este salón lo demuestra, ha quedado demasiado aceptable.

–Y este es el fin… dirán todos–dice Lulu en el centro, con una copa en la mano, así es, la francesa noqueadora es la mejor de las flautas y se ha animado a dar un "pequeño" discurso–. Sin embargo para muchos será el comienzo de una nueva etapa…

Mi celular vibra en mi bolsillo y tengo que alejarme para contestar porque dice desconocido en la pantalla.

–Ikuto.

–_Ikuto, ¿cómo has estado?_

La voz profunda me sorprende por unos segundos y una parte de mí siente que realmente es él.

– ¿Qué?

La llamada se corta.

–Que: ¿cómo es estado?

Al voltearme encuentro algo parecido a un espejo, pero un lado más maduro. Dejo de pensar estúpidamente al darme cuenta de que lo que tengo delante es la razón por la que vine a Francia. Entonces la frase que escuché de Lulu antes de salir tiene sentido: 'Sin embargo para muchos será el comienzo de una nueva etapa…'

–Parece que está completo ahora…

Su frase me desconcierta y caigo en cuenta de que los encontré a los tres… Y tenía que salvar a los que quedaban de mi familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer ^^<strong>

**Attn. Kiriha-chan**


	4. Capítulo 3: Amigos

**(Versión original - adaptado: 02/02/2015)**

**Dato: -&.-Esto es para empezar un recuerdo. -.& -Y esto para terminar.**

**Shugo Chara! © PEACH-PIT **

**Sólo el personaje de Haruna es creado, mayor información revisar en mi perfil y dar click al link.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hitman<br>**'Capítulo 3: Amigos'

**&.**…seguí corriendo, queriendo encontrar una salida. Mi mirada iba de un lado a otro, intentando conseguir algo. Ventanas rotas, puertas abiertas, fuego y sobre todo la alarma de incendios, no podía soportar esa alarma, me reventaba los oídos. Sentía que la adrenalina corría dentro de mí, lo sentía. Pero no podía dejar de sentir miedo… tarde o temprano me alcanzaría y no abría un mañana para mí. Doble en un pasadizo y seguí corriendo, hasta que llegué a una pared. Sin salida.

– ¡Mierda!

Era una pared con un espejo gigantesco, todos mis sentidos se detuvieron cuando vi por el espejo una sombra acercándose.

–Te encontré–dijo una voz masculina.

No tuve que voltearme a encararlo. No podía verle la cara, todo estaba borroso, solo veía las llamas naranjas detrás de nosotros, danzando y propagándose por el lugar. El misterioso levantó un cuchillo para arremeter contra mí y en ese momento algo se—**.&**

– ¡Ahh!

Sentí un alivio al encontrarme nuevamente en la habitación…

Había pasado otra vez. Respiré con pesadez, y llevé una mano a mi pecho sólo para sentir que el corazón me latía aceleradamente. Sentí unos pasos correr hacia donde me encontraba. La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Ikuto algo preocupado, o al menos eso demostraba su rostro…

– ¿Otra vez?–preguntó acercándose a mí.

Asentí con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mí.

No era la primera vez que pasaba, se había estado repitiendo más seguido desde hace unos días, sólo que cada vez, se completaba más. Siempre la misma pesadilla. Y hace unos días había descubierto lo bien que se sentía estar entre sus brazos, parecía no hacerlo muy seguido porque cuando comenzaron las pesadillas… el abrazo era algo distante. Pero en cambio, se sentía bien en estos días.

– ¿Te vas a levantar ya o…–suspiró–…seguirás durmiendo como marmota?

–Tonto–dije golpeando su pecho con mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que escuchaba una risa seca y fría de su parte–. No–dije suspirando–, ya me voy a cambiar.

–Está bien–dijo soltando para ir al armario de dónde sacó algunas prendas, las puso encima de la cama y se fue sin decir más.

Últimamente había dejado de ser tan frío y habíamos hablado más de él y las cosas que le gusta hacer… Pero aún no me atrevía a preguntarle sobre cómo me había encontrado… O si sabía porque no recordaba nada.

Moví la cabeza intentando quitar todo aquello de mi mente, me estiré un poco y luego me quité el polo que tenía puesto. Me cambié rápidamente, lo más que mi cuerpo daba. Unas medias melones para mis pies, tenía puesto un polo de color blanco con fresas en la parte inferior y las mangas rosado pálido. También decía algo en holandés que no entendía. Unos shorts negros y el cabello lo amarré con una liga naranja que estaba en la mesita de noche.

Luego subí mis pies a la cama nuevamente y me asomé por la ventana, abrí las cortinas y el cristal, una suave brisa de primavera chocó contra mi rostro. Por todos lados veía tulipanes, de diversos y bellos colores. Quería poder caminar pronto, tal vez así, estaría fuera por más tiempo.

Ikuto entró en ese instante y me cargó en su hombro quedando yo boca abajo. No me dio tiempo de protestar ni nada, cuando me bajó de él: ya estaba en el comedor de la cocina.

– ¡Oye!–protesté–. ¡No me he lavado la cara!

–Después lo harás–dijo–, come tus panqueques.

Inflé mis mejillas, y fruncí un poco el ceño. Ikuto puso al frente de mi 4 redondeles de panqueques –una encima de otra- bañado en miel de… _maple…_

**&.**Me encontraba en una cocina, sentada en una mesa rectangular no muy pequeña. El aroma a café inundaba mis fosas nasales. Estaban conmigo dos personas, una leyendo lo que parecía periódico, el cual tapaba su rostro. Cerca de la cocina estaba una mujer castaña volteada. Miré la pequeña taza humeante, parecía leche lo que había en esta. Además de un plato con panqueques que estaban siendo bañados por un líquido un poco espeso.

– ¿Okasan, que es esto?

Mi tono de voz me hacía dar cuenta de que no tenía la misma edad de ahora.

–Miel de maple–dijo una mujer de cabello castaño–. ¿Te gusta?

– ¡Sí!**.&**

– ¿Amu?–dijo Ikuto sacándome de mis… recuerdos.

–Perdón, es que…–dije sin poder continuar–…nada–mentí–, me perdí en el delicioso aroma…

No era del todo una mentira, el aroma me había capturado.

Comencé a comer, con el cubierto que él me había dejado a la derecha. Estaba delicioso y eso que la palabra se quedaba corta. Pronto llegó una taza humeante, de color blanco con un corazón, tenía escrito: '_kusjes voor jou_'. La tomé por el aza, le di un sorbo, casi al instante sentí el sabor de la leche con chocolate. Exquisito.

– ¿Rico?–preguntó con sorna al ver la expresión en mi rostro.

–Si–admití–. Gracias.

Cuando hubimos terminado, Ikuto lavó los platos y limpió la mesa. Me llevó al baño… ¡Por fin me lavé! Y luego bajamos de nuevo, prendió el televisor. Unos segundos después su celular sonó. Lo sacó de uno de sus bolsillos y vio el nombre del que llamaba, sonrió y contesto.

–Hola cariño ¿cómo estás?–dijo burlón–. ¿Para qué llamas entonces?

Movió sus ojos y me observó, se rió un poco de mi expresión.

–Hmp–dijo aún con el celular a la oreja–…le estoy haciendo de niñero.

Le pateé –no muy fuerte- las costillas por lo dicho. Soy consciente de lo petiza que soy, pero ¿niña?.

–Sí, claro–dijo mientras se sobaba sus costillitas–. Nos vemos.

– ¿Cómo que–dije antes de aclarar mi garganta–le estoy haciendo de niñero?–dije imitando su voz.

Se comenzó a reír, yo simplemente lo ignoré y seguí con mi mirada fija en la pantalla, aunque no entendía nada realmente.

Kukai no llegaría hasta las cinco de la tarde o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo el día de ayer. Me había prometido enseñarme a jugar futbol conmigo una vez estuviese recuperada

–Amu–llamó–, ¿estás teniendo más pesadillas que de costumbre?–preguntó cambiando de canales.

–Hm… sí, pero creo que…

– ¿Qué?

Que son recuerdos, pero si le digo y tal vez él sabe algo no volveremos a tocar el tema… ¿qué puedo hacer?

–No lo sé, tal vez debería dejar de comer mucho en la noche.

Quería que se distrajera un poco antes de que yo comenzara con las preguntas esta vez. El programa de televisión no ayudaba mucho, estaban entrevistando a una chica, su opinión sobre la nueva bebida. Ikuto comenzó a hacer _zapping_con el control nuevamente, yo me limitaba a oír lo que a penas se escuchaba de cada canal. Lo dejó quieto en uno donde daban una película. En realidad no entendía nada de la televisión como había dicho antes, por el idioma, pero los gestos de las personas me ayudaban.

Sin embargo, cuando iba a decir algo, él apagó el televisor.

–Sé sincera conmigo… ¿sientes que recuerdas algo?–dijo fijando su vista en mí–. Tu apellido podría ayudarme mucho.

Algo que él me había jurado y re-jurado era que no me conocía, que simplemente me conformara con saber que había estado en el lugar y tiempo incorrectos. Que debía ser más cuidadosa y que dejara de hablarles a los desconocidos.

–No… ni siquiera la inicial… mi nombre fue sencillo de recordar, pero no recuerdo mi apellido…

– ¿Cómo puedes recordar tu edad y no tu apellido?

–Puede que sólo haya estado diciendo mi nombre y edad antes de que me encontrarás…

– ¿Lo dices en serio?–preguntó seriamente.

–En realidad es una hipótesis–dije sinceramente–, no lo sé con certeza… pero le he estado dando muchas vueltas desde la segunda noche que pasé aquí. No he podido parar de torturarme con eso–dije llevando mis manos a mi rostro.

Sentía como me comenzaba a acariciar la cabeza.

–Tranquila, no hay prisa… puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

¿Por qué?

Sus ojos zafiro se abrieron más de lo normal, entonces caí en cuenta de que el « _¿Por qué?» _no lo había pensado, lo había dicho fuerte y claro. La boca de Ikuto se abrió por unos segundos y sus ojos se oscurecieron, me quitó la mano de la cabeza rápidamente.

–Porque yo—

El sonido de cuando abrían la puerta detuvo sus palabras y algo en mi agradecía que fuese así, sentía que había cosas que no debía saber. Quité mi mirada de la suya tan rápido como pude, tenía miedo ahora de mirarlo a los ojos…

–Ikuto-niisan–dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Por alguna razón ese tono me recordaba a alguien. Al fijarme en la persona que ahora se acercaba, me encontré con un par de ojos rubí. Una cabellera rubia muy ordenada y una simpática y sincera sonrisa.

–_Little king_–dijo sin voltear el peli azul.

–Nii-san–dijo–. ¿Amu verdad?–dijo refiriéndose a mí obviamente.

Asentí y tomé su mano cuando vi que me extendía la suya.

–Tadase–respondió sonriendo–. Espero seamos amigos.

–Será la primera.

– ¡Onii-san!–se quejó algo avergonzado.

Más pasos se escucharon en la entrada.

–Parece que Ikuto-kun aprendió a ser más cuidadoso con los ambientes…

Tres personas totalmente desconocidas para mi estaban parados en el umbral. Un señor de cabello rubio casi cenizo con la mirada algo cansada, se veía sorprendido. A su lado una mujer que parecía entre preocupada y feliz, de cabellos algo ondulados color castaño. Y por último alguien que parecía ser una imagen madura de Tadase pero con el cabello del mismo color que el primer señor.

–Parece que tenemos visita–dijo el señor de cabello cenizo.

–Espero sea una buena estadía para ti–dijo la señora castaña con una sonrisa sincera.

–Gracias–dije avergonzada.

–No hay por qué avergonzarse…–dijo el más alto–…Hm… ahora tenemos que seguir…–dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras–. Si me disculpan, Amu, Ikuto.

Subió las escaleras sin mucho apuro, detrás le siguieron la castaña y los dos jóvenes. Se escucharon pasos y puertas abriéndose y cerrando. Minutos después bajaban cargando cajas de gran tamaño. Ikuto me dijo después que planeaban mudarse. Dejarían la casa vacía al terminar la semana, según él nosotros nos iríamos dos días antes.

– ¿A dónde?

–Ya lo verás ese día–dijo poniéndose de pie–. Tengo que cocinar para seis, si me disculpas…

– ¿Puedes llevarme a la cocina?

Me miró por unos segundos y luego soltó uno de sus comunes monosílabos antes de levantarme entre sus brazos. Ya adentro, me dejó sentada en donde usualmente tomaba desayuno, y digo usualmente porque a veces me siento en la sala.

Me gustaba verlo cocinar, se defiende muy bien en la cocina, todo le sale perfecto y parece que le gusta pasar su tiempo de esa manera. Me había contado que se había criado con una familia tradicional japonesa, donde lo educaron muy bien desde los siete años. También me dijo que habían un chico que era mucho mejor que él en la cocina.

Habíamos hablado mucho sobre su pasado, pero por alguna razón sentía que se saltaba algunas partes de la historia. Había cosas que no calzaban del todo cuando las contaba… como el hecho de que sólo me contara sobre los primeros cinco años de la vida de su hermana. Como si no hubiese vivido con ella el resto.

En fin, Ikuto sólo me contaba esto cuando íbamos al tejado y realmente parecía que nunca se lo había contado a nadie ni había hablado con alguien sobre este tipo de cosas. O tal vez solo quería distraerme y que no me deprimiese como lo había hecho la cuarta noche que pasé aquí y me descubrió llorando. Desde esa vez siempre intenta hablar conmigo… y digo intenta porque no sabe contar nada realmente. Es como si dijera una palabra y yo intentase descifrar el resto… Ahora que lo pienso, yo soy la que pregunta y él me da simples respuestas sin emoción…

– ¿En qué piensas?

– ¿Huh?

–Te ves entretenida…

–Un debate interno–dije asintiendo, mientras el picaba cebollas.

Me gustaría saber si yo también puedo cocinar así. Pero no tengo recuerdos de mis pasatiempos o de algo muy profundo. Algunas veces sucede como hoy, que alguien dice algo y recuerdo… pero no es un recuerdo completo, sólo una pequeña parte de estos.

Tadase… por alguna razón no me lo quito de la cabeza, puede que lo conozca, pero si fuese así tenía que haber dicho algo a Ikuto. Después de todo lo que necesitan es mi apellido o… en realidad creo que hay muchas maneras de encontrar quien soy, pero ellos parece que quieren ir por el camino largo. Como si quisiesen evitar algo.

– ¿Sigues debatiendo?–preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Asentí.

– ¿De qué?

–De mí, son hipótesis.

–Hmp.

Lo miré y por unos segundos me perdí en sus ojos, hasta ahora no los había tenido tan de cerca. Eran profundos, oscuros, hipnotizantes… ¿Y por qué no? Sensuales… había ese toque en todo él… _¿En qué estoy pensando?_ Negué mi cabeza varias veces, y cuando volví a mirarlo había desviado su rostro y por alguna razón sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas… supongo que el calor de la cocina.

El almuerzo pasó muy rápido, pero hablamos lo suficiente como para saber que Tadase e Ikuto eran amigos de la infancia. Tanto tiempo había pasado con el mayor de pequeño que lo quería como a un segundo hermano mayor. También me enteré que Ikuto tenía otro amigo así de la infancia, cuyo nombre no me dijeron, pero eran amigos los tres a pesar de ser Tsukiyomi mayor por casi cinco años.

–Pues no me lo ha mencionado…–dije gratamente sorprendida al mirarlo, él me ignoró olímpicamente.

–Un día de estos deberías dejarte escuchar–opinó Tsukasa con su cabeza entre sus manos.

–Quien sabe.

–Toca realmente bien, no por nada estuvo en Francia con esa gran orquesta…–dijo la señora Hotori con una sonrisa melancólica.

–Toca igual que Aruto…–dijo el señor Hotori.

–Hmm… Opino lo mismo–concordó su esposa.

Sentí perderme en un solo instante… ¿Aruto?

–El papá de Ikuto-niisan y Utau-neesan–me dijo el menor de los Hotori al notar mi confusión, pestañeé un poco para después asentir.

El resto de la tarde me la pasé con Tadase, hablamos de muchas cosas… mentira. Nuestra conversación giró en torno a su infancia y parte del pasado de los padres de Ikuto y su papá. Me contó que a su papá le gustaba Souko cuando era más joven… y luego conoció a su mamá. Me contó que cuando nació Ikuto y Utau ya venían a su casa -o eso es lo que le han contado-. Los Tsukiyomi y Hotori siempre han sido muy unidos. Por eso Utau es como su hermana mayor e Ikuto igual, Tsukasa no pasaba mucho tiempo con él, porque ya estaba en preparatoria cuando él nació. Y que siempre se peleaba con Utau e Ikuto terminaba calmándolos cuando tocaba violín.

Está estudiando derecho en una universidad de París, Francia. Parece ser muy aplicado en la materia por cómo se desenvuelve al hablar, tan formal que me siento intimidada… parece como un príncipe. Tiene modales que ni siquiera pensé que existiesen. Me resulta conocido… pero me duele la cabeza cuando pienso en ello.

– ¿Qué tal es Ikuto? –me preguntó.

–Pues… amable… algo frío, pero muy amable–dije asintiendo.

–Descuida, es así con todos.

No sé si eso me hizo sentir bien o mal, porque si era frío con todos me sentía bien, pero si era amable con todos… me hacía sentir una más del montón… _¿Pero qué me pasa hoy?_

– ¿Ikuto vivía contigo?

–No–dijo negando con la cabeza–, vivía con otra familia… con el que ahora es su mejor amigo.

–No parece tener muchos como ustedes…

–No es del tipo de personas sociables…–dijo mirando al techo algo dudoso–. Diría que es más del tipo que tiene pocos amigos, pero sabe escoger los mejores…

Espero yo también tener de esos… **amigos**.

* * *

><p><strong>~Bonus~<strong>

Todo estaba tranquilo, un día más estudiando medicina, Holanda, Nagihiko, Nadeshko… Me gustaba vivir en esta casa tranquilamente sin tener que preocuparme de algo más. Claro que los asuntos de la mafia y esas cosas no iban conmigo, realmente me gustaría decir que mi vida era tranquila y que Utau no estaba recibiendo lecciones de judo, ni de kick boxing… Si pensamos en Hoshina Utau la idea de ella peleando no se le viene a nadie a la cabeza. En fin, Haruna me había ayudado un poco en mi caso y mi entrenamiento había sido completado antes de viajar a Francia... antes de encontrarme con mi padre. Quien se había enfrentado a la mafia definitivamente… ambos pensábamos en lo mismo: destruir eso que nos ataba. Por eso había venido a Ámsterdam, lugar tranquilo en el que no podrían encontrarme o al menos no molestarme demasiado.

Retar a la mafia era cavar tu tumba, por lo que en ese mismo día en el que Aruto renunció a todo contacto con ellos, ya tenía a Souko en un avión hacia quien sabe donde el cual él abordó ese mismo día de la persecución. Por supuesto yo me hice el desentendido y no sabía nada de nada por lo que tenía que seguir con ellos por un tiempo más. Utau estaba a salvo porque no sabían que su apellido era Tsukiyomi, Souko también seguía teniendo su apellido pero mi padre quiso tomar precauciones. Comprar una casa aquí fue la mejor decisión que tomamos, había acordado con mi progenitor que mi madre vendría conmigo tiempo después. Por otro lado los Hotori se habían instalado en una casa que quedaba un poco lejos de la mía, vivían tan tranquilos como siempre.

–Ikuto.

Al levantar mi mirada noté dos ojos celestes que miraban con curiosidad.

– ¿A qué se debe el placer de verla de nuevo señorita De Morcef?

La rubia rodó los ojos y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla para luego sentarse a mi lado.

–Discúlpame por aparecer tan de repente en tu casa pero era una urgencia–dijo suspirando–. Tadase piensa que los están atacando indirectamente, cosas inexplicables están pasando o al menos así me lo describió él.

Siempre que algo iba mal con el pequeño rey, venía su ahora reina a consultar conmigo, no me molestaba para nada. Me parecía un gesto adorable y muy agradable, que me considerará a mí para saber qué hacer con tal de ayudar a su novio. Mi amigo de la infancia.

–Explica inexplicables.

Entrecerró sus ojos y luego meneó su cabeza un rato.

–Tadase no te ha dicho nada, ¿verdad?

Cada vez que decía eso, significaba que era algo que lo afectaba mucho y Hotori menor nunca se ha derrumbado conmigo. Tal vez porque no quiere que lo vea llorar, algo imposible porque lo he visto llorar muchas veces cuando era un infante.

–Infórmame–dijo acariciando el puente de mi nariz.

–Su papá está teniendo ciertos contratiempos en su trabajo, le llegaron ciertas cartas al igual que Tsukasa y la abuela de Tadase cayó enferma…

– ¿Otra vez?

No quiero sonar cruel pero su abuela nunca ha estado totalmente sana, siempre ha sido inmune a muchas medicinas, una vez llegaron a echarme la culpa a mí de su decaída. También a mi padre.

–Esta vez creen que realmente ha pasado algo y no quiere decirlo, sabes que es muy emotiva con ciertas cosas y… Betty murió.

Sentí que cierta parte de mí se rompía, esa noticia no me gustaba para nada.

–Y encontraron su comida envenenada, pero eso no fue lo que la mató si no… cuando le quitó un sobre que le entregaban al papá de Tadase.

–Lo salvó.

–Un perrita muy fiel, ¿no crees?–preguntó retóricamente, enternecida por lo que ella misma me contaba.

Asentí antes de suspirar amargamente.

La noticia de Betty era la peor en el año y me hacía pensar que tal vez los estaban atacando a los Hotori.

– ¿Tú crees que realmente no se puedan librar de ellos?

Pensándolo mejor… creo que es por la amistad y relación que tiene con mi padre, es la causa de que los estén torturando de esta manera. Sin embargo, ellos me habían jurado que no tenían ni idea de donde podrían estar mis padres. Así que en realidad era en vano todo esto de atacarlos indirectamente, pero como nadie sabe lo de nadie… Están tratando de encontrarlo con mucha insistencia, lo que me hace pensar en lo que habrá hecho para lograr esto.

–Se debe a mi padre–dije sin dudar después de haber analizado la situación.

–Puede ser–dijo la francesa tomando aire para después botarlo–. El problema es que Tadase tenía que ir a Japón para un circuito vocacional, ahora sólo falta que sea una trampa.

–No lo dudo.

–Es que lo hubieses visto, estaba tan entusiasmado con esta conferencia…

–Es una buena persona, muy buena, personas como él tienden a rodearse rápidamente de oportunidades.

–Es que yo… insistí a que fuera, que tal vez todo había sido coincidencia y que nadie amenazaba a nadie y que todo estaba en su cabeza.

–Pettit sotte…

–Lo sé, lo soy.

Sinceramente no estaba al cien por ciento seguro de que fuese una trampa pero creo que el dicho más vale prevenir que lamentar es lo más adecuado en este caso. Empero las cosas ya estaban hechas y lo que me quedaba sería utilizar mis vacaciones para poder ir Japón, acompañando a mi pequeño hermano.

–Te has convertido en una buena novia…

–Sí, claro… enviándolo a su tumba–dijo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

–No te preocupes que de eso yo me encargaré.

La sonrisa que me brindó en ese momento la francesa fue lo único que me bastó para estar seguro de mi decisión. Parecía feliz, más calmada y segura por mis palabras, y a pesar de sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas se veía tan encantadora como de costumbre.

Se puso de pie y antes de voltear hacia mí me deseó suerte y se fue sin que nadie la viese. Tenía que ser de esta manera, y sólo para estar seguros de su seguridad.

Una vez que dieron las cinco y los mellizos regresaron les conté brevemente lo que le estaba pasando al menor. Me dijeron, como supuse, que estarían apoyándome en Japón y viajarían también conmigo. No podía permitir ello, a pesar de que sabía que eran buenos con esto de ayudar y rescatar… Sabía que si era como Lulu pensaba las cosas se pondrían incluso peor de lo que yo podría imaginar y no podría sobrellevarlo solo. Sin embargo, ellos insistieron y Haruna terminó uniéndosenos, por lo que los cuatro viajamos a Tokio, Japón.

Las charlas de las vocaciones de trabajo resultaron ser más complejas de lo que la rubia me había explicado. Resulta que habían sido un montón los entusiasmados y una multitud iba a llenar el edificio de cinco pisos. Entre hombres y mujeres calculamos con los Fujisaki unas 357 personas, contando a los que darían las charlas. No pude infiltrarme yo con ellos por mi edad, así que acordé con Haruna para poder comunicarme con ella. Nadeshko se encontró con Tadase rápidamente según ella, lo que me hizo sentir aliviado.

Vi entonces a algunas personas salir del edificio, contadas serían cuatro, por lo que me decía la pelinegra algunos encontraban rápidamente su vocación. Y algunos se estaban desanimando, me dijo también que estaba Fujisaki intentando que desistiera de la charla. Pero él parecía interesado por la idea del proyecto… no estaba funcionando aquel plan.

Comenzó la hora del receso y los cambiaron de salas a todos me dijo la pelinegra. Ahora estaban los cuatro en una misma sala, pero ella y Nagi se sentaban separados de Hotori, Nadeshko según lo que detalló Haruna, había hecho una amiga. No se veía sospechosa, alguien ordinaria tal vez. Todo era normal hasta ahora y nada parecía fuera de lo que los instructores habían mencionado cuando hicieron la fila para entrar.

Y fue por eso que tuve fe… de que todo esto tal vez fuese un malentendido, circunstancias dolorosas que tenían que pasar. Nada tenía que ver una influencia negativa y si no era así… De alguna forma me encargaría de ello, sabía que Nagi y Nadi me apoyarían sin importar qué al igual que Haruna. Aunque no estaba seguro del resultado, nada podría salir mal y yo no perdería a mis amigos. Un futuro feliz, tranquilo, porque podía esto darme seguridad de que no habría problema si salía de todo este royo.

Pero de un momento a otro se perdió la comunicación, yo me encontraba a unas calles del edificio cuando oí la explosión… Y todas esas imágenes de mi futuro feliz, se desvanecieron.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer ^^<strong>

**Attn. Kiriha-chan**


	5. Capítulo 4: Más cerca

**(Versión original - adaptado: 02/02/2015)**

**Dato: -&.-Esto es para empezar un recuerdo. -.& -Y esto para terminar.**

**Shugo Chara! © PEACH-PIT **

**Sólo el personaje de Haruna es creado, mayor información revisar en mi perfil y dar click al link.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hitman<br>**'Capítulo 4: Más cerca'

Eran increíble que ya habían pasado dos meses desde que pasó todo esto… en realidad se cumplen dos meses y medio el día de mañana. Pero de todas formas se han ido volando los días, parece que solo ayer había despertado muy confundida en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de los Hotori. Y por supuesto que en estos dos meses he tenido que pasar por esos incómodos momentos de mujer. Felizmente Utau se había percatado de ello, como hace una semana, porque yo realmente no recordaba cuando me había venido el mes pasado. Ahora estaba en la casa de Ikuto, una gran casa que realmente no se que haga para pagarla porque es… grande.

Realmente grande y ciertamente muy acogedora, parece que ni siquiera pasa aquí mucho tiempo. Cuando llegamos, todos los muebles estaban cubiertos con mantos blancos y bajaban algunos artefactos del piso más alto. Hay como cuatro personas trabajando en esta gran casa, es demasiado grande… no es una mansión, pero es grande. Y sólo es de él. Bueno, en este momento están aquí Utau, Kukai, Souko… Ikuto y yo.

Tengo entendido que los Hotori se han mudado, pero no me dijeron nada realmente. No hablan mucho de ellos en estos últimos días. Lamentablemente no me pude despedir de ellos.

– ¡Duele!–dije cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, estampando mi rostro contra el cojín una vez más.

– ¡Tú me dijiste que hiciera eso!–se quejó él soltando mi pie.

Quité lentamente el cojín de mi rostro y lo miré con la mano en su rostro.

–Oi… ¿qué pasa?

–Me siento culpable de tu dolor–dijo mirándome preocupado–. No sé cómo me convenciste de esto–dijo frunciendo sus cejas mirando en otra dirección.

La idea había surgido por una película en la que una chica caía de unas escaleras, y su tobillo quedaba mal. Pero después de varios ejercicios después pudo moverse tranquilamente… En mi caso no estaba pasando nada hasta ahora… y me había dolido a horrores cuando me había girado el tobillo por primera vez.

–Prometo no volver a quejarme… necesito que sigas–dije suplicante, la razón por la que quería caminar era porque creo que ya es tiempo ¿no? Además, hay algo que me está molestando mucho últimamente.

Habíamos comenzado con esto hace una semana, comenzábamos de esta manera: haciendo ejercicios con mi tobillo. Pero últimamente ya no me dolía al comenzar, aunque esta vez hizo un movimiento que le dije que hiciera y por un momento me hizo ver estrellas. No se quien es más estúpido, yo por darle la idea o él por hacerme caso.

–Bien, sigamos entonces–dijo, tomando nuevamente mi tobillo, girándolo lentamente– ¿Te duele menos?–preguntó–, dime que sí.

Moví mi tobillo yo sola y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sentí más que un ligero punzón. Una sonrisa se ensanchó en mi rostro aliviado. Suspiró ahora él, dejando una sonrisa ladina.

–Ahora viene lo difícil–dijo tomándome de las manos–, caminar, pero no como has estado caminando estos días… ahora hazlo sin la pared… sola–dijo extendiendo ambas manos hacia mi.

Suspiré. Tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano a pesar de que todo mi cuerpo se estremecía de miedo.

Tomé fuertemente las manos de Kukai y temblé un poco. Me indicó que respirara profundamente y luego me puse de pie. Si bien me sentía más segura ahora, era porque lo de estos días había causado gran efecto.

Cuando comencé a caminar –acompañada claro-, un primer paso con mi pié derecho me hizo sentir un pequeño pinchazo, pero luego me fui acostumbrando. Ikuto me tranquilizó diciendo que ya se me pasaría. Di otro paso con el izquierdo y seguí dando pasos. Ya caminaba mejor, eso se los aseguro. Sin embargo, ahí caminaba con ayuda, ahora tenía que hacerlo sola y no estaba Ikuto aquí. Aunque en parte me parece mejor, puesto que realmente me estaba sintiendo algo incómoda últimamente cuando estaba con él.

Di un par de pasos con Kukai para poder relajarme, ya no sentía ese típico pinchazo.

–Te veo un poco más confiada… sigues temblando y estás caminando muy lento… más confianza–dijo sonriéndome.

–Está bien–dije asintiendo nerviosa.

–Tengo que soltarte–dijo de repente, provocando que dejara de caminar–. Uno.

_Tranquila Amu, tu puedes._

–Dos–dijo solo entrelazándome los dedos–, dos y medio–dijo sonriendo–, dos y tres cuartos.

Sonreí con él por estar alargando tanto los tres segundos al mismo tiempo que miraba mis pies pidiendo que funcionaran bien al estar sola.

–Y…

Lo miré a los ojos y comencé a caminar hacia adelante mientras él retrocedía cada vez separando más nuestros dedos.

–…tres–dijo casi en susurro, al mismo tiempo que soltaba el mínimo contacto que habíamos estado teniendo.

Caminé con pesadez, sentía todo el peso de mi cuerpo en mí. A diferencia de caminar con la pared de soporte, donde me apoyaba completamente, ahora yo sostenía mi propio peso.

Caminé, caminé, sentía algo dentro de mí que comenzaba a desbordar alegría. Con esto ya podría lograr lo que quería. Quería realmente llamar la atención del alguien que últimamente me ha estado ignorando… tal vez no ignorando pero dejando de prestarme la usual atención. Atención que ahora muestra con una curiosa chica de cabellos negros que está trayendo todos los días. Escuché de Utau que es la ex novia del mayor, pero realmente pasan mucho tiempo juntos… ¿celos? No, pero creo haberme acostumbrado a su atención. No es como si estuviese detrás de mi todo el tiempo, pero ahora ni me nota.

– ¡Amu!

Volteé al escuchar el grito de la menor de los Tsukiyomi.

–Mírame~–dije feliz, sintiendo que caminaba con algo más de libertad ahora, cojeando un poco pero… sin darme cuenta me había impulsado con el deseo de llamar la atención del peli azul.

–Te veo~–dijo igual que yo mientras caminaba hacia mí.

Me abrazó fuertemente y luego me miró de arriba a abajo.

–Ahora podemos ir de compras las dos.

–Tranquila–dijo el castaño que hasta ahora había permanecido observando todo, apoyado en la pared con una sonrisa–, tal vez en una semana Ikuto te deje, por ahora no creo que la deje salir de casa.

–Con suerte, ni lo note–dije encogiéndome de hombros.

–Tiene razón–concordó la rubia–, ahora parece más entretenido con otra persona–dijo con un notorio deje de amargura en su voz–. Seguro que Amu sale todos los días y él ni cuenta se daría–opinó rodando los ojos–, no entiendo por qué esa mujer esta viniendo todos los días a perturbar la tranquilidad en esta casa… ¿Qué no tiene casa ella?

–Creo que deberías decirle eso…–dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

–No tengo por qué–objetó ella–, él ya está muy grandecito como para darse cuenta solito.

De qué habrán estado hablando, no lo sé, pero tenía que ver con la pelinegra que venía todos los días y se quedaba en una habitación con Ikuto hasta marcharse. Utau se asomaba a veces con la intención de escuchar lo que hablaban, pero según ella era en vano, porque no podía oír nada.

–Realmente quisiera que se fuera y nunca volviera–dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–No hables así–dijo el oji esmeralda chocando su puño en la frente de ella suavemente.

–Me irrita tanto Haruna–dijo dejando caer su cabeza en su pecho.

El sentimiento era compartido, sentía que Haruna realmente odiaba a Utau por alguna extraña razón.

–Mejor vamos a dar un paseo–dijo Kukai tomándola de la mano–, ¿vamos?–dijo extendiendo su otra mano hacia mí.

Asentí y tomé su mano. Caminamos hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, donde había pasto por todos lados. Sin mencionar el inmenso bosque que se encontraba unos kilómetros después. O claro también me olvidaba del bello lago artificial en donde se podía remar o acaso no les mencione la hermosura de los tulipanes cerca de este. Era un bello lugar para vivir, apartado de la sociedad.

La parte de atrás estaba algo alborotada, si no me equivoco, habría una fiesta dentro de poco. Estaban poniendo tablones de madera para poder caminar con más libertad. O eso era lo que había oído. Había muchas personas trabajando, levantando un gran toldo donde había puesto el piso. Todo parecía tan increíble en esta casa. No cabía en mi cabeza como Ikuto podía contar con tanto presupuesto.

Utau abrió las puertas de par en par y una brisa primaveral chocó en mi rostro.

La losa de las gradas se sentía fría, a comparación de la de adentro. Cuando estuve en el último escalón casi me caigo y de no ser por Kukai, hubiese tenido otro trauma más. Utau ya estaba con sus pies en el gras, con una sonrisa en su rostro, incitándome a que fuera hacia ella. Cuando puse yo mis pies en el gras, sentí cosquillas en las plantas de mis pies. Reí un poco ante esto.

Pero realmente quería ir al lago que minutos antes había mencionado, no había podido ir hasta ahora. Ikuto solo me lo había mencionado nomás llegar y lo había visto desde mi habitación.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

Miré a quien me lo había preguntado, se veía preocupada, eso hacían notar sus ojos violáceos. Realmente quería estar sola, para ordenarme a mi misma y unir mis recuerdos y… entre otras cosas.

–No te preocupes, puedo ir sola.

–Si necesitas algo gritas–dijo Kukai enseñándome su pulgar en alto, cuando ya me estaba alejando.

Sonreí como respuesta y respiré hondo antes de seguir camino al lago.

Estaba algo lejos… muy lejos realmente, pero se sentía bien poder ir por mí misma, sin estar dependiendo del castaño o el mayor de los Tsukiyomi. Se sentía bien el gras en mis pies, no caminaba del todo bien, cojeaba un poco, pero esto de caminar hasta el lago estaba ayudando mucho. La casa de lejos se veía como una casa normal, excepto porque estaba en medio de un gran paisaje sin ninguna otra casa alrededor. Era grande realmente.

Mi expresión al ver el lago fue grata, muy grata. Al menos sé que es así.

El lago era mucho más extenso de lo que se veía de lejos, y los tulipanes de alrededor se veían mucho más hermosos de cerca. El puente que había visto, comenzaba desde la orilla hasta el centro casi, donde había como una pequeña isla, donde había una especie de ¿pagoda, porciúncula? No lo sé en realidad, pero se veía bellísimo. El puente era lo suficientemente alto como para poder remar. Me habían dicho también que por aquí solía pasar a veces Ikuto eternizado. En medio del lago se quedaba echado en el bote largas horas sin hacer nada.

Caminé lentamente por el puente, por alguna razón me sentía nerviosa con cada paso que daba. Llegando al final, a la pagoda de madera… era grande, relativamente grande. Me asomé por uno de los extremos, notando como los peces pasaban en el agua cristalina. Terminé finalmente sentada en el piso de madera, intentando distraerme con todo a mí alrededor.

He intentado pensar en mí y en buscar alguna forma de recordar mi pasado, pero sólo recuerdo fragmentos con eso no puedo ayudar a Ikuto. Aunque algo me dice que quiere buscar mí pasado de la forma más difícil, como si ocultase algo. Es demasiado misterio para mí.

Tampoco me ayuda mucho el hecho de estar distrayéndome en pensar como llamar la atención del peli azul. Había tratado de llamarlo varias veces, pero parecía muy concentrado en otra cosa y distraído cuando se trataba de mí. Quería que las cosas volvieran a como estaban antes. Todo había estado bien la noche antes de que llegara la pelinegra… Me había acompañado a dormir como nunca, había sido una noche extraña y melancólica… él se notaba muy melancólico. Y a la mañana siguiente llega Haruna.

Cada vez que quiero pasar tiempo con él, no puedo porque está con ella o porque está ocupado. Hace una semana era diferente. Él me buscaba, y aunque no hablara mucho, me había acostumbrado a su presencia y que a veces me molestara. Aunque por otro lado me siento aliviada, esa noche que se había quedado conmigo se había sentido rara, no era como todas las noches. Y ahora cada vez que estaba conmigo, que era muy, muy poco tiempo… me estremecía con su tacto o me alejaba de él. No sé si por eso también se haya alejado ahora él. Tal vez yo sola tenía la culpa de que se estuviera alejando de mí.

Cada tacto me hacía estremecer, todo después de esa noche, estando echados los dos en esa cama… Todo había sido tan tranquilo, me gustaría que volviera a pasar pero dudo que me comporte de la misma manera. También dudo que vuelva a pasar pero…

No, necesito concentrarme… mi pasado, eso es lo que tengo que averiguar, mi pasado es lo que más importa ahora.

– ¡Amu-chan!

El tono de voz que usó me sonaba a que había estado insistiendo desde hace rato con el llamado.

Me levanté sin perder más tiempo porque, si no había escuchado mal, había reconocido esa voz.

Su cabello largo estaba suelto y la brisa de verano provocaba que se movieran sus mechones rubios libremente. Tenía puesto unos shorts blancos y un blusa de manga larga celeste casi blanco. Sandalias blancas que llevaba en una de sus manos, caminaba con paso apresurado y al verme trotó un poco. Detrás de ella venían dos de las señoras que trabajaban en la casa, gritando su nombre. Parecían insistir en que tenía que regresar a la casa porque estaba reponiéndose de un resfriado. Su sonrisa me hacía notar que no tenía la más mínima intención de volver a la casa. Al insistir con los gritos la señora Tsukiyomi se volteó y les dijo que me miraran…

Ambas se vieron sorprendidas al verme de pie y creyeron tal vez que me había quedado aquí y no podía regresar.

–Voy a quedarme un rato con ella, ya puede caminar no se preocupen.

Las dos parecieron olvidarse del por qué seguían en primer lugar a Souko y sonrieron amables antes de voltearse y retirarse.

Los pasos de la rubia mayor se hicieron más rápidos en el puente y de un momento a otro ya estaba envuelta en sus brazos en medio de la pagoda. Se sentía su calor corporal llenarme y envolverme en un abrazo maternal. Me elevaba un poco del suelo por la diferencia de estaturas. Me samaqueó un poco y luego me depositó nuevamente en el suelo, para después mirarme de arriba a bajo.

–Felicidades Amu-chan, me lo dijo mi hija–dijo con una sonrisa pura y sincera–. Ahora podremos tenerte en la fiesta.

Sonreí con ella antes de que me abrazara nuevamente.

–Me alegro mucho, mucho… todo está yendo bien…

Pensé por un momento en curiosear, pues me intrigaba que más estaba yendo bien, pero parecía que había pensado en voz alta más que nada. Por lo que callé y me limité a corresponder a su gesto.

–Por cierto… tengo que presentarte a alguien–dijo mientras su mirada se dirigía a por donde ella había venido.

Mi vista se topó con una mirada azul zafiro a lo lejos, sus cabellos índigos tapaban parte de su rostro y ciertamente lo confundí con el primogénito. Pero su figura se veía más madura, vestía una camisa negra a juego con su pantalón y parecía que también sus zapatos. Totalmente diferente a como vestía la señora que estaba a mi lado sosteniéndome fuertemente la mano. El señor se acercaba a paso lento hacia nosotras, aún se veía lejos, pero de hecho que esos ojos podría distinguirlos a distancia.

– ¿Es muy guapo, no crees?–preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa, sus mejillas se habían teñido de un leve carmín.

Asentí con algo de vergüenza, recordando vagando un foto de la casa de Utau.

–Ikuto se parece mucho a como era él a su edad–dijo sujetando más fuerte mi mano a medida que se acercaba a lo lejos el peliazul.

Y eso no lo dudaba porque aquel hombre se veía como un Ikuto más maduro, como el de la foto.

Finalmente podía verlo mejor, semejante a Ikuto, una versión mayor de él, de la misma estatura tal vez y tenía el mismo efecto. Su mirada azulino provocó que me perdiera por un momento pero a diferencia de la pícara de Ikuto esta se notaba cansada.

– ¿Y quién es nuestra invitada?

El tono de voz grueso y calmado provocó que saliera de mi transe.

Las manos de Souko se posaron en cada uno de mis hombros y me empujó un poco hacia adelante.

–Es una amiga de Ikuto-san–dijo apoyando su cabeza encima de una de sus manos que estaba en mi hombro–. Su nombre es Amu.

Extendí mi mano para poder saludar como cortésmente había visto que saludaban algunas visitas de la casa. A lo que el sonrió ladinamente y con sutileza y elegancia sujetó delicadamente mis dedos con su mano y depositó un casto beso en mis nudillos.

–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Aruto–dijo soltando mi mano sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro–, espero que la estadía en mi humilde casa esté siendo de tu agrado.

No era difícil saber que él era la cabeza de esta familia, el parecido entre él y su hijo era realmente increíble. Así que mi sorpresa no era realmente por enterarme que quien tenía delante era padre de Ikuto y Utau, si no por verlo a él. A quien había mencionado Kukai y los Hotori en alguna ocasión.

Asentí tontamente sintiendo como mis mejillas enrojecían.

–Mu-muchas gracias, Tsukiyomi-san.

Su sonrisa permaneció por unos segundos y luego miró a quien yo tenía detrás para suspirar, dejando esta vez una sonrisa más enternecedora.

–Souko–llamó antes de que ella me soltara–, tengo entendido que están por servir el almuerzo y tenemos cosas por hacer–dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella, quien la tomó lentamente–. Si nos disculpas–dijo mirándome a mí–, nos iremos adelantando… Además parece que alguien está viniendo por ti.

Esta vez asentí confundida y después me quedé mirando como se iban, cruzaban el puente pero no tomados de la mano. Ella se sostenía de uno de sus brazos y así se alejaban… Ahora sabía a qué se refería Aruto. Aún a lo lejos podía notar una figura parecida a la que momentos antes había tenido delante de mí. A diferencia del mayor, él se acercaba rápidamente y algo en su expresión me hacía pensar que estaba asustado.

Al acercarse más noté que su ceño estaba fruncido pero en sus ojos se distinguía algo más.

–Amu, quédate allí–dijo estando ya en el principio del puente.

Y estaba otra vez, él preocupándose por mí. Ni unas felicitaciones ni una sonrisa ni un "hola, ¿cómo estás?". Sólo ese tono autoritario que utilizaba a veces en mí cuando le molestaba –según él-mis imprudencias.

– ¡No!–dije sorprendida de mi misma, volteando a mirarlo, estaba al final del puente.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y sus facciones me dieron a entender que se encontraba sorprendido.

– ¿No me ves?–pregunté sonriendo–. Ya camino…

–Sí–dijo aún con una expresión seca–, ¿y desde cuándo? Hoy… Todavía estás débil Amu no puedes—

–No… sí puedo–dije acercándome a él–, ya no más estaré sentada–dije deteniéndome justo al frente de él–. Ahora estoy de ti… Más cerca.

* * *

><p><strong>~Bonus~<strong>

El día estaba oscureciendo y el horizonte se pintaba de naranjas, rosas y violetas, se asemejaban a las pinturas de acuarelas de mi madre. Yo me disponía a seguir con mi tarde tranquila, pasar un rato por la habitación de mi huésped incógnita, para ver si despertaba y para ponerle vendas nuevas. Dejaba a su herida respirar un poco para que pudiese ir cicatrizando, también le quitaba el suero de rato en rato. No estaba seguro de lo que haría cuando despertara pero iba a ser mejor cambiarla mientras ella no la viera. Pues si la recordaba, aún estaba abierta y hasta no más de unos días había comenzado a cicatrizar un poco, pero tendría que limpiarla antes de que se infectase. Un vaso de agua, sólo baje por un vaso de agua y tocaron el timbre. Ver a Nagihiko con una sonrisa no me hizo feliz en absoluto, lo quería mucho aunque me costase admitirlo pero… estaba molestándome mucho con todo esto. Pero sabía que sentía muy solo últimamente así que no me quedaba otro remedio, además de que yo también me sentía igual.

— ¿Está aquí?—preguntó mientras entraba.

—Si claro, entra, bienvenido—dije sarcástico mientras le daba un sorbo a mi vaso.

Sonrió.

—Entonces si está aquí—dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón más cercano—. ¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Todavía no despierta—dije mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa ratona—. Dudo que lo haga, el golpe que se dio fue fuerte y que la sacáramos de ese hospital no fue lo mejor.

Dudó por unos segundos y luego se puso de pie.

—Tu mismo dijiste que no seguiría mejor con esos tratos y la sacamos de todo eso… Además… fue la última voluntad de Nadeshko, su última amiga.

—Lo siento.

Negó, provocando que su cabello largo se moviera ligeramente.

—Hay algunas cosas de Nadeshko en el cuarto de Tadase… así que… Me tengo que ir de viaje.

—Sígueme—dije mientras subía las escaleras y lo guiaba al cuarto del rubio.

Había cumplido ya unas tres semanas en esta casa, no quería estar en la mía porque me recordaba a Nadi y Nagi había decidido volver a Japón permanentemente. Estaba en casa unos viejos amigos ahora y hacía no unos meses lo del accidente, después de eso la idea de Nagi y ahora soy enfermera. Era increíble que los dueños de la casa hubiesen aceptado este capricho mío, refugiarla aquí. Pero era, como había dicho ahora el único heredero de los Fujisaki, su última voluntad.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto del menor de los Hotori, no sorprendió el hecho de que todo estaba ordenado. Tadase ya me había dicho donde había dejado las cosas de Nadeshko por si ella las quería alguna vez. Lástima que ella ya no está aquí para recogerlas por sí misma. Le entregué la caja a Nagi y ahí me percaté de la pulsera que tenía en la muñeca. Era con lo que su hermana se sujetaba el cabello.

— ¿Qué harás cuando se despierte?—preguntó mientras salía de la habitación, hice lo mismo y cerré la puerta cuando salí.

—Supongo que la cuidaré hasta que esté bien—dije intentando no pensar mucho en ello—, después la llevaré con sus padres-

—Así que la vas a cuidar—dijo burlón, dejando la caja cerca a las escaleras, poniendo énfasis en cuidar.

—Quien sabe.

No tenía claro lo que haría, siendo sincero, la culpabilidad me había llevado al hospital aquella tarde y verla en ese estado había provocado que me sintiese peor. Ella estaba así por mí, su pierna estaba mal, la izquierda no tanto como la derecha, felizmente no tenía fracturas ni lesiones. Pero si que había sido fuerte el golpe de la viga. Sacarla del hospital no fue la idea más sensata que he tenido definitivamente, pero todos parecían de acuerdo. Porque fue su última voluntad.

—Lo que yo haga te debería importar poco—dije apoyándome en la puerta que estaba detrás de mi.

— ¿Por qué te amargas? Sólo es un comentario—dijo divertido.

—Tsk.

Abrió la puerta en donde estaba apoyado, para que me cayera, pero no contó con que parara bien. Me miró con desaprobación y luego fijó su mirada en el interior del cuarto. Fue cuando recordé en que cuarto me encontraba exactamente.

—Tu chica despertó—dijo mirándome socarrón.

—Cállate.

Cuando la miré sentí su mirada diferente, perdida, sin el brillo que había distinguido esa tarde, su estado no era el mejor tampoco. Estaba con una de mis camisas y con las piernas cubiertas por las sábanas. Se mantenía apoyada con sus manos detrás de su cuerpo, que parecían flaquear un poco, se debía al suero, se lo había quitado hacía unas horas. A pesar de que eran su único alimento durante su inconsciencia no me convencía. Por un momento pareció querer levantarse, pero parecía que a penas podía con su propio peso.

—Si haces eso, te vas a caer—dije intentando no sonar brusco, ya que el tono usual de mi voz suele causar un cierto efecto ante personas más pequeñas.

—Claro, a ella le hablas bien y a mi tu amigo de la infancia le hablas mal—dijo irónico.

— ¿No tenías que tomar un avión?

Se quedó callado por unos instantes. Luego caminó hacia las escaleras, levantó la caja y bajó con velocidad. Gritó un adiós antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él. Sonreí ante la peculiaridad de mi amigo, parecía seguir teniendo cierto temor ante mis palabras.

Suspiré cansado y comencé a pensar que haría de ahora en adelante con mi huésped, no podía tenerla todo el tiempo. Menos si se daba cuenta de quien era yo.

Mis ojos se abrieron al notar que estaba algo inquieta, parecía querer levantarse, pero en su estado era imposible.

—No lo hagas sino te quieres asustar—dije tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible.

—Pero quiero pararme, me siento inútil en una cama—dijo como berrinche, sus mejillas se habían teñido de un leve carmín.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?—pregunté al notar que no daría marcha atrás respecto a su repentina idea de levantarse, aunque era comprensible que quisiese ello después de tanto tiempo dormida.

—No lo sé—dijo golpeando ligeramente a ambos lados de ella –el colchón-, no pude evitar sonreír con diversión—, pero no pienso estar sentada un minuto más—dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza, haciendo que la luz del pasadizo iluminara no lo sólo su rostro si no sus cabellos que brillaba un poco, de seguro que no había sacado todos los vidrios.

Se quitó las sábanas sin mirar y puso sus pies sobre el suelo. En ese momento vi esa herida en su pierna, la sangre todavía estaba fresca, sería imposible que pudiera ponerse de pie así. Pareció estremecerse por unos instantes y luego se impulsó para estar de pie. Mala idea, comenzó a balancearse. Atiné por ponerme debajo de ella y que cayera sobre mí, sentía como su peso había disminuido en estas tres semanas.

—Que terca eres niña.

La tome en brazos y pareció tensarse. Tal vez había recordado quien era.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que paso?—pregunté no pudiendo aguantar más las dudas de saber si aquel accidente había provocado algo en su memoria.

Por un momento su mirada pareció perderse en algún lugar, pareció asustada, como si estuviese tratando de lograr algo imposible para ella.

—Mi nombre es Amu, tengo 18 años—dijo mirándome a los ojos.

De hecho esas dos cosas yo ya las sabía, era lo último que me dijo Nadi.

— ¿Recuerdas tu apellido?

—No—dijo temblando ligeramente.

Sólo atiné a abrazarla, ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar. Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba llorar a una mujer, tal vez el sentirme débil ante esto provocó mi acción pero así fue.

—Tranquila… ya lo recordarás—dije sintiéndome más culpable de lo que ya me sentía.

Aunque al menos ahora me sentía de ella más cerca.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer ^^<strong>

**Attn. Kiriha-chan**


	6. Capítulo 5: Broche de Oro

**(Versión original - adaptado: 02/02/2015)**

**Dato: -&.-Esto es para empezar un recuerdo. -.& -Y esto para terminar.**

**Shugo Chara! © PEACH-PIT (#Respect)**

**Sólo el personaje de Haruna es creado, mayor información revisar en mi perfil y dar click al link. ****Además, de no ser lo suficientemente buena detallando los vestidos, revisar también en mi perfil y dar click a los respectivos links.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hitman<br>**'Capítulo 5: Broche de Oro'

Una melodía se escuchaba en todo la casa, era música clásica. Se escuchaba bien.

Habían personas por todos lados vestidas elegantemente, hablando en grupos con copas en las manos. Parecían entretenidos hablando, pero no lo reconocía del todo, sus rostros se veían serios. El idioma no lo sabía, sólo estaba segura de que no era japonés. Y no todo hablaban igual, se desenvolvían algunos amenamente y otros no tanto. Otro gran grupo estaba bailando tranquilamente, aplaudiendo cada vez que la banda terminaba de tocar. Y volviendo a sujetar a sus parejas cuando comenzaban otra vez. A Kukai no lo había visto desde hacía ya un buen rato. Por otro lado Souko-san y Aruto-san no habían bajado aún, según el castaño es una tradición que los anfitriones bajen al último. Tal vez no todos los presentes lo hayan notado, pero hay unos hombres vestidos completamente de negro y con lentes oscuros. No están en grupos, sólo observan, supongo que es… ¿seguridad? Están dispersados en los alrededores de la gran casa, nadie parece tomarles importancia.

Yo simplemente, seguía sentada en el sofá blanco con un cojín rosa pálido –igual que mi cabello- encima de mis piernas. El vaso de cristal de entre mis manos se encontraba vacío, estaba así desde hacía ya un rato. Sólo que me daba pereza tener que bajar para pedir otro, así que me senté a esperar que mi flojera se fuera, de eso ya unos… ¿40 minutos? Se me había quitado la sed hacia ya un buen rato, ahora estaba aburrida. Y no es que antes no lo estuviese, pero al menos antes estaba caminando, viendo cada detalle de la casa. Pero los zapatos de taco siete que iba a usar me habían cansado un poco en la tarde cuando me los probé. Así que como ya entenderán… no es cosa de pereza, si no de dolor. Cuando Ikuto me escuchase decir eso, pondrá una tremenda mueca de: Te lo dije. Y Utau recibirá una reprimenda de las buenas, aunque es total y plenamente culpa mía. No estaba en el primer piso por esa misma razón, cuando el peliazul se enteró de que quería usar tacos se molestó. No gritó ni nada, pero su tonó de voz fue tan demandante y cargado de preocupación que me hizo sentir una gran impotencia. Y sin pensar le dije que no bajaría y estaría encerrada si yo tanto le preocupaba. Él con su tono de superioridad me retó diciendo que no aguantaría tanto tiempo sola y aquí estoy: sola. Ni un alma se ha acercado, a excepción de Kukai que me trajo el vaso de agua.

A decir verdad ni siquiera me había cambiado, era otra de las razones por la cual sigo arriba. Bajar con un vestido de dormir no es recomendable para una fiesta de gala. Por eso no iba a bajar… Había retado a Ikuto, no estaba cambiada y no quería ponerme los zapatos.

Gracias a Kami-sama que ya no me dolían los pies ahora.

–Amu.

Me giré hacia la puerta y distinguí la figura de Utau.

Tenía puesto un vestido negro, que se entallaba hasta su cintura, después tenía algo de vuelo. Sus cabellos se sujetaban como siempre sólo que los había ondeado un poco. Se veía un poco más alta por los zapatos, taco nueve, que llevaba puestos.

– ¿Enserio no piensas bajar?–preguntó acercándose a donde me encontraba.

–No, estoy cómoda aquí–dije sonriéndole sinceramente.

En realidad me sentía a gusto donde me encontraba, pues en el cuarto en donde yo estaba había un amplio balcón, que me dejaba ver todo sin tener que asomarme. Sólo dejé las cortinas abiertas y las puertas de este abierto para divisar todo. El sofá blanco lo había arrimado hacia un poco antes de salir al balcón y me dejaba ver todo. Las luces del cuarto estaban apagadas por lo que nadie miraría hacia aquí.

–Ikuto es un tonto Amu–dijo de repente, sentándose en el filo del sillón tomándome de las manos–, es muy orgulloso siempre y no quiere que alguien más sea la última palabra… No creerás que te dijo eso enserio ¿o sí?

Suspiré amargamente y me hundí en mi lugar.

–Últimamente me estoy cansando de la sobreprotección… Me gusta que se preocupe pero no soy de porcelana.

–Te entiendo–dijo poniéndose de pie–, aunque si vas a ignorarlo al menos deberías bajar–dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

No quería bajar, no estaba entre mis planes hacerlo, yo quería que cierta persona se disculpara… Tal vez no debería exigir nada puesto que me están dando hospitalidad y debo de estar causando más trabajo del necesario. Pero no puedo estar bien si es de esta manera. Todo había estado bien antes o tal vez había estado igual y yo recién me percataba.

Mi vista se posó nuevamente en la fiesta, las personas comenzaban a guardar silencio de un momento a otro. La banda también dejó de tocar y los meseros ya no iban de un lado a otro. Aunque se escuchaban aún algunos murmullos. De pronto la atención la acapararon tres parejas, una de ellas eran Aruto y Souko. Llevaba un traje blanco y una corbata negra. Si yo pensaba que el negro era su color, pues con el blanco me quedaba sin palabras. Souko iba de negro, su vestido era de manga corta y era largo tapando sus pies, pero no pegado, al menos no de la cintura para abajo. En el medio la tela negra se habría en dos dejando ver bastantes capas de la misma tela en blanco. Parte de sus cabellos iban sujetos en una media cola, sostenida por un moño blanco. Era un estilo más gótico pero el contraste con su piel hacía verla como una muñeca de porcelana. Después estaban Utau y Kukai, el castaño iba con una camisa negra y pantalones y chaleco blanco, al igual que su corbata michi. Su cabello tan desordenado como siempre y los piercing en sus orejas le daban un toque rebelde, realmente se veía atractivo. Utau a su lado no desentonaba, su vestido se notaba más a la luz, Se amarraba con un lazo al final de su nuca, el vuelo de la tela de seda parecían ser por las capas y capas de tul negro debajo de esta. Y por último estaban Ikuto y… Haruna, él al igual que su padre tenía puesto un traje blanco, a diferencia de la camisa que era negra como la de su cuñado, su corbata también era michi. Y al igual que su madre su imagen me dejaba sin palabras. Haruna también llevaba un vestido negro pero más simple, aunque se ajustaba a su figura parecía hecho a medida. A diferencia de los de las Tsukiyomi, sus hombros iban cubiertos de tela transparente, negra y con vuelo que le llegaba a las rodillas. Su cabello negro iba sujeto a un lado con una diadema de rosa que brillaba como un zafiro. Hacía juego con sus ojos y los de su… pareja.

El señor Tsukiyomi dijo unas palabras a las que no pude prestar atención porque había una imagen de la que no podía apartar mis ojos. Parecía estar murmurando algo con su acompañante pues había inclinado un poco su cabeza y ella miraba hacia arriba. Una vez que la cabeza de la familia terminó su discurso todos se dispersaron nuevamente y comenzaron a bailar.

Excepto el par que tenía mi atención. Parecían estar hablando de algo muy entretenidos pues ella no paraba de sonreír. Ahora que la veía era muy bonita, parecía ella sí, tener el cuerpo de una modelo. Estatura perfecta, cuerpo perfectamente equilibrado. Perfil de deportista y nariz respingada. Sus pies también parecían de princesa, tal vez fuese por la distancia desde donde yo la veía o tal vez no, pero… se veían pequeños como los de Cenicienta.

No sé por cuánto tiempo la estuve mirando y no me había percatado de ella también a mí, fue cuando miré sus ojos celestes que me di cuenta. Sentí mis ojos abrirse desmesuradamente por la sorpresa y comencé a mirar a todos lados, la miré nuevamente y ella estaba sonriendo. Al mirar a Ikuto me percaté de que él no se enteraba de nada y de un momento a otro ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde miraba. Me brindó una última mirada antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

Un escalofrío me recorrió completa y automáticamente cerré los ventanales del balcón y moví como pude el sofá blanco hasta su sitio. Me lancé a mi cama y me tapé con el edredón blanco lo más rápido que me dio el cuerpo.

No calculo cuánto tiempo estuve echa un ovillo pero no fue mucho cuando oí que tocaban la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba. Al final no sé por qué estuve tan asustada si me pare y abrí a penas tocaron.

No me sorprendí mucho al ver quien estaba delante de mí.

–Creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente…

Su voz era suave pero fría, como filosa y seductora, pero había algo dulce entre todo ello.

–Mi nombre es Haruna–dijo extendiéndome su mano–, Amu, ¿verdad?

Asentí tomando su mano con algo de desconfianza. Entonces noté que en el otro brazo llevaba colgado una prenda de un rojo oscuro y unos zapatos de taco del mismo color.

– ¿Puedo pasar?–preguntó empinándose.

Moví mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo efusivamente antes de hacerme a un lado. El cuarto pronto se inundó de un aroma sencillo pero atrayente. El perfume que usaba no parecía ser barato.

–Quiero ayudarte–dijo una vez dentro–, pero si es que tu me lo permites…

Ladeé la cabeza un tanto confundida y luego oí como suspiraba.

–Prende la luz y cierra la puerta.

Hice lo que me dijo y cuando me volteé tenía la tela, que antes vi en su brazo, extendida. Era un vestido corto y parecía hecho a medida por el tamaño.

–Me dijo alguien que no ibas a bajar porque eras orgullosa, pero… quiero que le demuestres que puedes TÚ aplastar el orgullo de él… No sé si me dejo entender.

–Si… creo.

–Entonces… Necesito que te pongas esto–dijo agitando la prenda que tenía sujeta sus manos.

–No sé si deba-

–Sí, debes–dije lanzando el vestido a la cama y acercándose a mí–, no sabes lo que me gustaría verlo sorprendido.

Y después de estas palabras me ayudó a desvestirme completamente.

El vestido sorprendentemente me quedaba a la medida, alguien se había empeñado en tomarme medidas sin decírmelo. Algo que me asustaba, pero me sentía feliz por algo de mi talla. Tenía corset por delante y cuello en "U", era más abierto de lo que parecía. O tal vez se debía a que era algo plana. Tenía un moño en la parte de abajo del cuello y alrededor de este iba un bordado color perla. Las mangas cortas se abultaban en bobos ajustándose a mis brazos, el vestido en sí se ajustaba a mi cintura sin molestarme. Me hizo un lazo en la parte de atrás de la cintura con una cinta más gruesa. Y el corset delantero, lo que sobraba lo cruzó debajo de mi cuello y lo amarró en mi nuca. Los zapatos parecían nuevos y, al igual que el vestido, mis pies encajaban perfectamente. Brillaban como la manzana de Blancanieves. Y en la parte superior iban dos lazos color perla.

–Siéntate–dijo señalando el sofá blanco.

Me senté como me dijo y después sentí que comenzaba a trenzar mis cabellos. Solo de un lado, y los dejaba trenzados pero pegados a mi cabeza. Luego los sujeto en una media cola con otros mechones del otro lado.

–Hmm…–pareció examinarme por un momento y luego negó–Necesitaré maquillaje.

Abrí y cerré los ojos un par de veces, como ella me indicaba, al igual que mi boca por la cual pasó un líquido que desprendía olor a fresas. Sentí que pasaba algo por todo mi rostro primero, luego mis párpados, mejillas, labios, me delineó los ojos y rizó las pestañas.

–Perfecta–dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla, lo que logró que me sonrojara–. Mírate tu misma–dijo sonriéndome divertida al ver mi expresión.

Me puse de pie con dificultad y caminé con ella tomando mi mano.

La imagen que me dio el espejo de cuerpo completo era encantadora, me costó por un momento ver que todo estaba a la medida. Vi mi cabello que fue algo que me gustó, tenía tres trenzas pegadas a la cabeza que estaban sujetas con una rosa blanca con brillos rojizos en las puntas. Y mi cerquillo lo había puesto para el lado contrario de las trenzas. El maquillaje no era mucho como creí que sería y atrevo a decir que había quedado como ella dijo: Perfecta.

–Oh. Falta esto–dijo levantando una pulsera plateada–. Es un regalo de mi parte esta de aquí–dijo sujetándola a mi muñeca rápidamente.

Eran dos corazones brillantes como mis zapatos que no desentonaban del vestido, atados a la cadena de anillos platinados.

–Yo no–

–Sólo di gracias, eso me basta, ahora vámonos–dijo sujetando mi mano y comenzando a caminar–. Ya quiero ver su cara.

Salimos de la habitación y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente en mi pecho. Me sentía extrañamente nerviosa. Todo comenzaba a darme vueltas y sentía que mis pies me fallarían.

–Tranquila te vez muy bonita–dijo antes de bajar las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal, lado contrario de donde estaban reunidos los invitados–. Sólo falta el toque final…

Comenzamos a bajar despacio las escaleras, parecía ella haberse dado cuenta de que me encontraba muy nerviosa. No me soltó la mano tampoco mientras bajábamos los escalones. Sólo cuando ya estábamos casi en los últimos escalones me percaté de que había alguien conocido al final de las escaleras. Quien me extendió su mano con una sonrisa en el rostro. La tomé insegura y así bajé las escaleras.

–Tal vez no me recuerdes… Ikuto no nos llegó a presentar.

El tono de su voz también me pareció familiar y sólo entonces recordé cuando desperté en casa de los Hotori. Cabellera larga, de un azul más rojizo, dándole un tono más violeta a sus largos cabellos; estaban sujetos con un listón rojo. Vestía un traje negro con finas rayas blancas verticales: chaleco y pantalón. Camisa del mismo color que mi vestido y corbata negra igual que sus zapatos.

–Permíteme entonces–dijo Haruna detrás de mí, dirigiéndose al de cabellos largos–. Nagi, ella es Amu, invitada de Ikuto–dijo con una sonrisa–. Amu, ella… digo él–dijo entre risas–, es Nagihiko, amigo de la infancia de Ikuto… junto conmigo somos sus mejores amigos–dijo sonriendo ampliamente–. Él será tu pareja por esta noche.

–Un gusto Amu-chan–dijo sonriéndome nuevamente.

Su sonrisa era tranquila y me contagiaba alegría, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír.

–Digo lo mismo.

–Ahora vamos para el jardín de atrás.

Recién pasaba por el salón, había una banda tocando casi al final de este, parecían músicos muy conocidos o eso es lo que murmuraban algunos. Había gente bailando en el salón y algunos otros en la pista sobre el jardín de la parte de atrás. Todo iluminado, tanto adentro como afuera. Sólo que afuera parecía que se habían empeñado más. Los toldos que cubrían parte de las mesas y la piste de baile era color perla como bastantes de las flores en los floreros distribuidos simétricamente alrededor. En cada mesa, el mantel combinaba y las sillas también. No parecía haber ningún parlante en ningún lado, tal vez eso hubiese arruinado el ambiente.

–Souko se pasó esta vez, ella es un genio cuando de decoración se trata.

Me quedé sin palabras... ¿cómo una mujer podía ser tan perfecta? Sabía cocinar muy bien, sabía las palabras perfectas que decir y lo necesario, sabía pintar con acuarelas y carboncillo, sabía tocar el piano y era la madre perfecta. En definitiva Aruto tenía un tesoro entre sus brazos.

–A todo esto… ¿dónde está este sujeto?

Las palabras de la pelinegra me hicieron buscar a los alrededores, sin encontrar a alguna persona que se me pareciera al nombrado.

–Yo lo iré a buscar ustedes espérenme aquí–dijo ella antes de perderse entre las personas.

Entonces mi vista se posó en la pista de baile, todos parecían apartarse y mi vista se posó en el centro donde estaban los dueños de la casa. Los aplausos se escucharon retumbando en todas las esquinas y por acto reflejo yo también aplaudí, cuando los aplausos acabaron la pareja comenzó a bailar acompasadamente el ¿vals? La música era lenta y algunos parecían conocerla muy bien pues se pusieron a bailar nuevamente, mientras que la pareja parecía hacía lo suyo. Se veían coordinados y conectados de alguna extraña forma, se veían muy bien juntos.

–Amu-chan…–llamó Nagihiko captando mi atención, seguía de pie a mi derecha y con una mano extendida– ¿bailas?

Sonreí no muy convencida y tomé su mano algo dudosa, caminé junto con él a donde estaban bailando algunas personas. Suspiré rendida mirando a mi alrededor.

–Te advierto que no… me acuerdo como bailar… y algo en mi dice que tampoco era buena sabiendo como moverme…

–Descuida, yo sé que te dejaras llevar, ¿me permites?–dijo extendiendo su mano con intención de ponerla en mi cintura, asentí ligeramente. Tomó con una de sus manos la mía y con la otra me tomo de la cintura pegándome a él, movió su hombro un poco y supe que tenía que poner mi mano este y así comenzamos a bailar.

Miré como movía sus pies lentamente y me indicó para que hiciera lo mismo, no fue complicado seguirlo, y poco a poco ya estábamos acompasados. No era tan difícil después de todo, o tal vez él era bueno guiándome. Aunque por precaución yo seguía mirando mis pies para no perderme ni mucho menos terminar pisándole. Me hacía girar un par de vez, me soltaba y me hacia girar para volver a sujetar mi cintura, me miró con una sonrisa y yo se la devolví.

–Viste que no bailas tan mal–dijo antes de girar ambos, volví mi mirada al piso, sintiendo que había dejado de mover mis pies como él.

–Eso creo–dije antes de que la canción acabara, nos detuvimos y al separarnos aplaudimos a la banda como todos a nuestro alrededor.

Otra canción comenzó y Nagi pareció algo disgustado, balanceó un poco la cabeza y me miró y luego a la multitud. Seguía tomándome de la mano por lo que creí que seguiríamos bailando, pero al pasar unos segundos parecía que no sería así.

– ¿Pasa algo?

Chasqueó la lengua antes de suspirar.

–Sé que recién has comenzado a caminar y este vals es algo diferente y si mal no recuerdo tengo que-

Se quedó en silencio mirando como las personas que bailaban a nuestro alrededor pasaban dando vueltas divertidos, en un momento los hombres levantaron a las mujeres en el aire sujetándolas por la cintura y luego las depositaron en el suelo para volver a girar y girar y…

–Eso–dijo señalando la acción.

Sonreí y tome su otra mano divertida, quería intentar eso… Sólo esperaba no pesar mucho.

– ¿Segura de esto?–preguntó antes de comenzar a girar conmigo.

Sonreí mientras otra vez ponía mi mano en su hombro y mano respectivamente. Él sonrió conmigo para después sujetarme de la cintura y elevarme por los aires, depositándome en el suelo nuevamente.

Ciertamente no recordaba que bailar era tan divertido, al menos este tipo de baile.

Seguimos bailando y en una de esas nos topamos con Souko y Kukai, quienes parecían estar divirtiéndose. Kukai me miró y me brindó una sonrisa al ver que yo también me divertía. Ellos parecían estar pasándola muy bien, se divertía haciendo que Souko riese en los aires. Le devolví la sonrisa antes de que Nagi me elevara nuevamente. Mi vista chocó entonces con la de Utau quien bailaba divertida con su padre, se veía muy alegre y él parecía sentir lo mismo. Entonces cuando me deposito en suelo, sentí que se tensaba ligeramente y se detenía.

– ¿Pasa algo?

El me miró y sonrió con algo de nerviosismo para después volver a girarme y elevarme.

–Alguien me va a matar después de esto–dijo divertido–. Sabía el riesgo que suponía pero creí que estaría mejor.

– ¿Eh?

–Mira disimuladamente atrás tuyo.

Hice lo que me dijo y me fije en que Ikuto estaba bailando con Haruna, quien me miraba divertida, parecía que se estaba riendo de algo en particular. Otra vez Nagihiko me levantó y al fijarme en Ikuto pude distinguir su mirada asesina sobre mi compañero de baile, al mismo tiempo que Haruna en los aires comenzaba a reír. Me sentí extrañamente feliz, parecía que bailar había sido una buena idea después de todo. Alguien me estaba mirando a pesar de estar con Haruna a su lado bailando.

La canción terminó y todos aplaudimos, al menos fue lo que intenté, pero Nagihiko tomó mi mano y se comenzó a escabullir. Los aplausos terminaron, pero nosotros seguimos caminando hacia la pareja que nos había estado mirando.

–Y bien, ¿qué hacen aquí?–preguntó él con un deje de amargura.

Me estremecí por su tono de voz y por más que quería hablar las palabras no salían de mi boca. Miré a la pelinegra pidiendo ayuda y ella pareció comprenderme.

– ¿Qué pasa celoso?–preguntó desafiante al mayor, él la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ella se encogió de hombros–. ¿A que no está hermosa? ¿Tú que dices?

Levantó sus cejas y me miró antes de pasear sus ojos de arriba hacia abajo.

–No está mal para ser plana–dijo sonriendo de lado–. Lástima que vinieron al último—

–No pasa nada–dijo Nagihiko sonriéndome, para luego abrazarme por los hombros–. Después de todo–dijo antes de mirarme, guiñándome un ojo–: somos el **Broche de Oro**.

* * *

><p><strong>~Bonus~<strong>

–_Sí, ambas cosas, eso último puedo comprarlo en alguna farmacia pero… tiene que ser hoy… creí que no atendías a domicilio, ¿o ha pasado algo?_

–Quien sabe.

–_No me vengas con tu misterio… Nagi regresó a Japón ayer y no sé porqué tu sigues en esa casa… yo quería vender esta._

–Me parece bien, pero yo haré lo que parezca correcto–dije sin despegar mi vista de la joven que llevaba en mis brazos, definitivamente haría lo que fuese correcto–. Además ya estás en camino.

–_Así que… quien te acompaña es muy importante, Haruna debe sentirse alagada._

–No está aquí.

– _¿Quién está allí que tu no puedes venir a verme? Sólo son unas horas de viaje hacia aquí, no puede ser tan lejos con tu auto. Ahora que lo pienso, tu mismo puedes comprar lo que necesites._

–No, por enésima vez, no puedo dejarla sola-dije algo irritado, había estado repitiéndome lo mismo incontables veces en lo que lleva la conversación.

–_Bien, pero Kukai va conmigo._

–No me importa si vienen juntos o no, sólo quiero que te apures–dije intentando no salir de mis casillas, a veces podía ser tan quisquillosa.

–_Hablando de juntos… ¿con quién estás? No me digas que la niña del hospital de Osaka…_

–Quien sabe…

–_Ya basta del misterio… ¿Te sientes tan en deuda que no puedes dejarla sola…?_

Suspiré rendido, un poco de sinceridad con mi hermana no estaba demás después de todo. Pero cuando quise comenzar con el corto y simple relato, sentí un tirón del cuello de mi camisa. Sus finas manos estaban sujetando el cuello no muy fuerte, sólo para llamar mi atención.

–Ikuto, mira una estrella fugaz–dijo sonriendo ampliamente, mi vista se quedó en aquella sonrisa, era pura, juguetona y sincera. Cuando miré al cielo la estrella ya no estaba pero la sonrisa de la pelirrosa seguía en su rostro–. Las estrellas son muy hermosas.

–Si tienes razón–dije, pero sin poder quitarme su sonrisa de la cabeza, obviamente los diminutos puntos en el cielo también era bello

–_Lo sabía_.

_¿Huh?_

Me percaté entonces que de que mi hermana seguía al otro lado de la línea.

–Tu no, Utau.

Escuché a la ojimiel reír divertida, parecía que había entendido la confusión de la situación.

–_En fin… nos vemos dentro de unos minutos estoy por ahí._

Oi como sonaba ese pitido cuando la otra línea colgaba y yo también lo hice, guardé mi celular y sonreí al notar la expresión de mi huésped. Se veía adorable con las mejillas sonrojadas, combinaban con su extraño cabello y resaltaban sus ojos. Era sin duda muy bonita, sólo esperaba poder hacer que volviera a su vida normal. Estuvimos un rato más en el tejado y algo en su expresión me dijo que tenía ganas de comer algo, recién había despertado hacía unas horas era lógico. Su estómago rugió y entre risas entramos al ático por la ventana. Bajé los escalones aún con ella entre mis brazos y la deposité suevamente en el sillón de la sala principal, para después tomar un manta cubriendo sus piernas vendadas. Las había vendado para que no viera sus heridas, pero ahora se estaban manchando de sangre y no era una imagen agradable. Asintió y me dirigí a la cocina a intentar hacer algo. Lamentablemente en la cocina no había mucho para hacer algo de curry, por lo que sólo tuve que tomar lo que había para hacer un omuraisu. No me demoró mucho puesto que no es algo complicado.

Cuando le llevé el plato ella me lo agradeció mirando la comida, no como hace unos días que parecía que había pasado ya mucho desde que probaba bocado. Al menos comiendo se limitaba a sus preguntas, porque no había parado de preguntarme desde hacía unos días. De no ser porque llamé a Utau seguiría con sus preguntas, que no me molestaban del todo, debo aclarar. Es mas, no respondía a ninguna, pero sabía que seguiría insistiendo y debía estar preparado.

El sonido del tenedor cayendo de su mano llamó mi atención, al notar como con su otra se sujetaba la muñeca de la derecha me preocupé un poco.

– ¿Sucede algo?–pregunté tomando su muñeca con cuidado.

–Por alguna razón me duele mi muñeca…

Entonces recordé el por qué de su dolor y le dije que debió ser algún músculo, algo que no era una mentira, al menos no del todo. Sonreí ante el simple hecho de tener que darle de comer, tomando un trozo del omuraisu e introduciéndolo en su boca; ella lo mastico lentamente, como si estuviese arrepentida de algo. Cuando terminó de masticar se disculpó por causarme molestias… Sonreí intentando no quebrarme por lo que acaba de decir, sus gestos por alguna razón tenían un efecto raro en mí. Su sonrisa que había descubierto, su sonrojo, el querer protegerla, encargarme de ella ese último día que me escabullí al hospital. No podía soportar verla de esa manera y tuve que llevármela, tal vez fue como vuelvo a repetir: la culpa. Porque era culpable después de todo, pero sentía que había pasado algo más aquella tarde en el accidente. Pues ahora todas sus reacciones me causan curiosidad y de alguna manera me enternecen… Parece una niña pequeña, avergonzada por no poder no lograr las cosas por sí misma. Era interesante.

–Perdón por causarte tantas molestias.

–No te preocupes después de todo... tengo que pagar mi deuda–dije lo último más para mí y seguí dándole de comer.

Después de que ella terminó, me dispuse a lavar el plato y lo demás que había ensuciado. Estaba lavando la sartén, cuando escuché el sonido del timbre, maldije el hecho de estar con las manos llenas de espuma de lavavajillas. Dejé la sartén a un lado y me sequé las manos con la toalla más cercana. Al cruzar la sala y abrir la puerta principal me encontré con Utau. Estaba mirando en otra dirección y cuando se percató de mi presencia me entregó una bolsa negra.

–Sólo tuve que comprar una de esas cosas que sujetan las vendas–dijo cuando yo me encontraba revisando el interior de la bolsa–, ¿cómo está…? Despertó recién hoy, ¿no?

La miré y pude notar su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

–Tenemos que hablar… tu no eres así–dijo negando con su cabeza–, ¿no te ha dicho nada?

–Parece haber perdido parte de su memoria… por el momento sólo no recuerda su apellido ni en la escuela que estudiaba ni como llegó aquí en ese estado…

–Algo de suerte tal vez… Tráela un día, me gustaría conocerla–dijo sonriendo sinceramente–, tal vez podríamos cuidarla todos y no tendrías que seguir cargando pesos tu solo.

–Tal vez no sea necesario…

Ella me miró no muy convencida, pero suspiro al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta del copiloto. El auto arrancó y yo me adentré en la casa, encontrándome con la mirada curiosa de Amu desde el sofá. Le indiqué que recostara su cabeza y no mirara lo que hacia en ningún momento, ella sólo asintió haciendo caso a mis indicaciones. Me arrodillé en el suelo y quité la manta de sus piernas, descubriendo la venda con la que la había envuelto rápidamente hacía unas horas. Ese había sido un intento desesperado por cubrir una horrorosa herida, pues se veían la sangre viva aún, a pesar de que ya había pasado días desde aquel accidente. Los doctores no habían querido tratarla y con ese cuidado no cicatrizaría completamente nunca. Esa también había sido una razón para sacarla, si bien la herida sanaría, no lo haría al tiempo correcto porque sus glóbulos rojos no estaban trabajando bien. Podía ser esto por diferentes causas, pero había formas de mejorarlo y en el hospital no hacían nada.

Quité ambas vendas delicadamente y las dejé a un lado, con cuidado de que las partes con sangre no tuvieran contacto con la alfombra. Una se había pegado un poco a su piel y se había estremecido ligeramente en el sillón.

–Lo siento.

Abrí la bolsa y vertí algo de agua oxigenada en el algodón.

–Esto te va a arder un poco–dije de pasar el algodón por su pierna.

Un gemido de dolor salió de su boca y su pierna se estremeció por el contacto.

–Perdóname–dije intentando no sonar muy frió, algo que creo no funcionó.

Seguía limpiando la herida que agradecía no se había infectado, había estado limpiándola cada dos días con esta intención.

Cogí otro pedazo de algodón y esta vez vertí algo de alcohol, limpiando alrededor de la herida. Tomé la gasa y corté ligeramente para tener un retazo que pudiera cubrir su herida, lo que quedaba, lo demás estaba cicatrizando mejor desde que salió del hospital. El esparadrapo me ayudo a que la gasa se quedara en su lugar. Esta vez tomé una de las vendas y comencé a girarla alrededor de su pierna. Suspiré al notar que no se había removido después de su anterior quejido. Sujeté la venda con uno de los broches plateados y puse todos los algodones que había utilizado en una bolsa. Hice un comentario para que pudiera mirar ahora, mientras yo solo observaba si había hecho bien mi trabajo. Le pregunté como se sentía, si podía mover mejor su pierna, a lo que ella la levantó. Sonreí y luego tomé otra venda y me senté a su costado tomando su brazo derecho.

– ¿Puedes girarla?–pregunté, ella asintió pero no pudo hacerlo puesto que noté el gesto de dolor en su rostro la detuve. Tomé su mano y comencé a envolver su muñeca con la venda–. Es un simple estirón, en un par de días la moverás otra vez–dije terminando de ponerle el broche a la venda.

Tomé una dos de las curitas y levanté cuidadosa y ligeramente su cabeza. Habiendo despegado una la puse debajo de su mejilla izquierda y otra en su cuello, donde habían unas cortadas algo grandes. Solté su cabeza y comencé a llevarme las cosas que había utilizado.

–Ya pues–dijo a modo de súplica–, tengo curiosidad.

Sonreí respondiéndole con el viejo dicho de: "La curiosidad mató al gato", a lo que ella respondió que no era un gato y correría ciertos riesgos. De hecho no tenía intenciones de hablar sobre mí, pero ella quería conocerme y estaba insistiendo mucho.

–Ok–dije saliendo de la cocina–, pero prométeme que nunca me odiarás–dije sentándome a su lado, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Sé que estaba mal, porque estaba en todo su derecho a odiarme, pero por más extraño que sonase, sentía que su odio era lo que menos quería.

Ella me miró confundida y parecía que estaba teniendo un debate interno, pero después de que lo prometió yo accedí a que me siguiera preguntando como antes del tejado. Estas eran tan simples como las anteriores. Preguntas como dónde estábamos, también como sabía japonés y luego preguntó sobre por qué estudiaba medicina. Si bien le había dicho que estudiaba medicina la noche anterior y en que año iba, no le había dicho el por qué. Porque por un momento creí que tal vez podría recordarme.

Pero su penúltima pregunta me hizo dudar si responder o no, no me gustaba recordar el día que mi madre casi moría y perdí a mi hermana por diez años. Pero al fin y al cabo ya lo estaba haciendo sin siquiera responderle, por lo que fui sincero y relaté lo sucedido. Sobre mi actitud infantil en el hospital y el doctor que me hizo prometer mi esfuerzo. Cuando finalicé pareció algo conmovida, esa expresión quedaría en mi memoria, sus ojos iluminados con una chispa sincera de ilusión y una sonrisa curvada y perfecta de emoción.

La siguiente pregunta, sobre la salud de mi madre, no quise responderla, no porque se encontrase mal, si no porque me enternecía. No quería que alguien además de los mellizos me vieran débil, así que le sonreí lo mejor que pude. Mientras en sus mejillas aparecía ese tono carmín de antes con más fuerza.

–Basta de preguntas–dije suspirando rendido, había tenido suficiente después de todo–. Ahora, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Le entregué entonces el CD que había encontrado en la habitación de Tadase, el último regalo de la melliza. Este era del 2010 y no había podido escucharlo, mas los títulos de las canciones me llamaban al igual que el género. Ella parecía no entender inglés por la mueca en su rostro, al final terminó preguntándome por el idioma. Algo de lo que me reí quedadamente antes de leerlo y traducirlo para ella.

_The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_. Le expliqué que el género tal vez no fuera de su agrado pero ella indicó que realmente quería escuchar, había algo de curiosidad en sus palabras. O tal vez estaba aburrida de ver televisión.

– ¿Cuál es la primera canción?–pregunté para darle _play._

–Face Down–dijo tal y como se leía.

Era una buena canción desde luego, pero no creo que si me pide traducirla pueda con el significado nada casto. Presioné el botón para darle a la siguiente.

–La siguiente…–dije mientras lo dejaba en pausa.

–Damn Regret.

Definitivamente no.

– ¿Siguiente?–pregunté dándole al botón.

Me volteé al notar que no respondía, se había quedando mirando el estuche con algo de interés.

– ¿Qué significa your guardian angel?–preguntó mirándome con ojos curiosos.

–Tu ángel guardián–dije recordando con una sonrisa esa canción.

– ¿Puedes poner esa?

– ¿Qué número es?–pregunté antes de poner un dedo en el botón.

–Ocho.

Presioné varias veces el botón y cuando llegué a la ocho le subí el volumen, escuchando la guitarra del comienzo.

– ¿La podrías traducir?–preguntó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

– ¿Por?–dije enarcando una ceja

–Me gustaría saber que dice–dijo escuchando como se iba afinando la guitarra.

Cerré mis ojos escuchando la letra, recordando lo deprimente que era.

Suspiré intentando no darle el significado en el que había pensado, la letra era triste en todo sentido y de no ser por ella me podría haber derrumbado con esa canción. La letra hablaba sobre un chico que quería proteger a alguien importante a pesar de todo. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo que tal vez había algo dentro de mí que se sentía movido por la canción. Pronto comenzó a sonar el bajo y la batería, se acentuaran mucho más, la canción estaba por terminar.

El bajo seguía sonando mientras el vocalista hacía que su voz retumbara en toda la sala

–Utilízame como quieras, tira de mis cadenas para deleitarte… y sé que estaré bien, aunque mis cielos se vuelvan grises. Nunca voy a dejarte caer, voy a estar contigo para siempre, estaré ahí a pesar de todo, incluso si salvándote me voy al cielo… Nunca voy a dejarte caer, voy a estar contigo para siempre, estaré ahí a pesar de todo, incluso si salvándote me voy al cielo…

Suspiré antes de dejar caer mi cabeza en el respaldar del sillón, la canción seguía pero repetía el coro interminables veces, mientras la voz se iba apagando. Me disponía a pararme y quitar el disco, pero sentí como alguien pasaba sus brazos por mi pecho.

– ¿Qué haces?–pregunté divertido, mirando como sus facciones se relajaban.

Pude distinguir una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Gracias…–dijo mientras se quedaba dormida en ese instante, haciéndome sentir más miserable de lo que era, porque lo que menos necesitaba de ella eran sus gracias.

Aunque eso hoy había el broche de oro.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer ^^<strong>

**Attn. Kiriha-chan**


	7. Capítulo 6: Noche Alcoholizada -I-

**(Versión original - adaptado: 02/02/2015)**

**Shugo Chara! © PEACH-PIT (#Respect)**

**Dato: -&.-Esto es para empezar un recuerdo. -.& -Y esto para terminar.**

**Sólo el personaje de Haruna es creado, mayor información revisar en mi perfil y dar click al link.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hitman<br>**'Capítulo 6: Noche alcoholizada-I-'

Mi vista estaba pasando por las imágenes que habían colgadas en la pared, eran bastantes de la familia de Ikuto. Se veían ambos pequeños, muy jóvenes, Ikuto podría tener unos siete o seis años, por lo que Utau tendría unos cuatro o tres. Algunas fotos sólo eran de los dos hijos y otras de los cuatro o los dos adultos, etc… En todas se veían sonrisas sinceras y felices. Provocaban que me pusiera a pensar en mi familia, no recordaba cómo era o si tenía hermanos, sería lindo tenerlos… al menos uno. No estaba recordando mucho, a veces soñaba, pero no estaba segura si eran sueños o recuerdos. Estaba segura de que mi madre era castaña y al parecer ponía muchas responsabilidades sobre mí. A mi padre lo había visto borroso, ayer… estaba tomando una fotografía con la cámara de Utau y pasó. Un hombre alto con una sonrisa que parecía no saldría nunca del rostro. Fue el flash de la cámara la que me llevó a aquel recuerdo y un nuevo flash me trajo a la realidad. Pero no recordaba si tenía algún otro familiar.

– ¿Qué miras~?

La voz de Haruna me sorprendió y me pareció por un momento más baja de estatura.

–Oh~ Las fotos de la familia…–dijo al mismo tiempo que su mirada se tornaba oscura–…yo los veía cuando se tomaban esas fotos–dijo antes de reír divertida–. Ni te imaginas lo caprichoso que era Ikuto-kun con las fotos… Se veía tan lindo~

Algo en su tono de voz sonaba extraño, se oía más pegajoso y juguetón. Además había puesto un honorifico al nombre del mayor y anteriormente no lo había hecho.

–Amu-chan~ ¿a ti te gusta~?

Su preguntó provocó que mi temperatura corporal subiera unos centígrados, y sentía que mis mejillas estaban rojizas.

–No, no~–dijo antes de abrazarme por detrás sobre los hombros–No te pongas nerviosa~ Solo estoy jugando~

Y entonces cuando su aliente llegó a mis fosas nasales distinguí un olor peculiar.

–Haruna… ¿Estás bien?–pregunté tomándola de los hombros, parecía que se iba a caer.

–Estoy bien, perfecta–dijo sonriéndome socarronamente–, vamos~ Hay que seguir viendo fotos.

Después de bailar y bailar con Nagi y Kukai bastantes canciones, me había ido a sentar, les había dicho que iba a descansar. Me dirigí a mi habitación y no me volví a topar con ninguno de los dos, ni tampoco a Utau ni Haruna, a Ikuto no lo había intentado buscar… Había parecido molesto conmigo y no quería enfadarlo más.

Luego de eso me disponía a cambiarme para poder dormir y sujetando la cinta de mi nuca, la oji-azul entró a mi habitación. Me tomó de la mano y me dijo que la noche era joven. Habíamos caminado a la que era la habitación donde se quedaría por dos noches, me había mencionado. Cuando entré estaban todos los mencionados anteriormente, parecían entretenidos con un mazo de cartas. Todos sentados en el suelo, con algunas cartas en sus manos. Había también ese olor peculiar que había olido en Haruna hacía unos minutos. Todos los presentes se encontraban sólo en camisa y pantalón, parecían haberse deshecho de las corbatas y chalecos.

Al entrar todos parecían sorprendidos, habían creído mis dos parejas de baile que ya estaba durmiendo y por eso no me habían llamado. En cuanto a Utau, me resultó difícil reconocerla porque sus cabellos estaban sueltos, me señaló un sitio donde sentarme: entre ella y Nagi.

Había estado un rato con ellos porque me habían enseñado en ese instante a jugar lo que ellos estaban jugando cuando llegué. Parecía que Kukai estaba ganando todas las partidas hasta ahora, sólo entonces me puse a pensar en cuanto tiempo había estado sola en mi habitación sin hacer nada.

Por otro lado, Ikuto parecía indiferente a mi presencia, sólo me había mirado cuando aparecí en la puerta de la mano de Haruna. De ahí no me había mirado ni cuando lanzaba una carta, parecía inmerso en el juego o tal vez yo estaba paranoica.

Ya una hora y media había pasado aproximadamente desde que nos habíamos ido de la fiesta. Y en ese tiempo habían seguido tomando de las botellas que tenían cerca y habían terminado riéndose de todo. A excepción de Ikuto, que parecía el más sobrio que todos. Ikuto había comenzado a ganar pero supongo que por el estado que tenía el castaño. Yo salí sin que nadie lo notase del cuarto de quien me había invitado, que estaba cerca a la sala en donde estaba ahorita.

Mi vista se posó en la foto que estaba en uno de los estantes ahora y distinguí dos figuras femeninas. Eran la inconfundible de Utau y otra niña de cabellos cortos. Ambas sonrisas resplandecían, parecían tener unos diez u once años.

–Mira~ Soy yo~

Su frase me dejó sorprendida y por un momento volteé a verla y luego a la niña. Sus ojos azules eran los mimos, sólo que en la foto se notaban más risueños y su cabello definitivamente era más corto.

– ¿No soy adorable~?

En realidad lo era, por lo que no dudé en asentir con una sonrisa.

– ¿Se conocen desde pequeñas?

–Mi familia se encargaba de cuidarla y le regalamos esa foto a su mama cuando se volvieron a reunir–dijo asintiendo efusivamente y luego sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos–. Ups, eso no debí decirte~

Otra vez soltó una risa pegajosa y estaba vez se fue al sillón.

–Esta familia está de locos–dijo desparramándose en el sillón–, si supieras los secretos que guardan te morirías~–dijo tomándose el cuello con las dos manos fingiendo ahorcarse.

Intuí de algunas manera que me estaba diciendo cosas que no debía saber, pero la familia enserio llamaba mi atención. Tal vez fuese su notorio estado de ebriedad o tal vez no estaba del todo ebria.

–Por eso yo me quedaré soltera por la eternidad…

No me parecía bien el ser entrometida, pero algo me incitaba realmente a saber de ellos. Además, no era lógico que me tuvieran aquí por tanto tiempo y no quisieran ir a un hospital a preguntar. Porque desde luego que habría de ser más fácil si íbamos a un hospital… o si quiera por qué estábamos en Amsterdan. El estado de Haruna me podría ayudar.

–Lo único que me gustaría saber es por qué estoy aquí.

Por un momento estuvo tan silencioso que creí que todo se quedaría de esa manera, no había respuesta de su parte. Junte entonces el poco valor que tenía para voltearme a encararla.

–Hmm~

Movía su cabeza de un lado al otro y luego suspiró cansada.

–Fue un capricho de Ikuto, se sentía algo culpable y ha gastado mucho en ti, tal vez demasiado–dijo aún con su mirada perdida.

– ¿A sí?

–Pues si, traerte de Osaka a aquí para… que no pasaras peligro fue lo más costoso~–dijo asintiendo lentamente, sin dejar su tono juguetón–. Pero todo fue para bien, ahora estás mejor, sólo necesitamos que pase la tempestad

– ¿Tempestad?

–Si~ Pero no quiero hablar del trabajo, se supone que estoy de vacaciones~ Así que no pienso decirte nada más~–dijo riendo divertida.

Corrí a su lado y me senté junto a ella.

–Por favor… Necesito saber, nadie aquí me dice algo–dije inflando mis mejillas, ella pareció sorprendida y antes de responderme tomó algo más de la botella que había traído con ella.

–Nou~ No diré nada, después de todo soy la mano derecha del jefe–dijo orgullosa, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

– ¿Quién es tu jefe?

– ¿Quién?–me preguntó confundida y sorprendida– ¿Me preguntas quién?–preguntó moviendo sus manos exageradamente, yo me limité a asentir–. Ikuto, ¿quién más? Es mi jefe y el de Nagi–dijo mientras daba otro sorbo a su botella–. Pero créeme que quien se encarga de hacer ciertas cosas siempre soy yo, por eso soy la mano derecha–dijo moviendo su mano derecha enfrente de mi rostro.

– ¿Y a qué se dedican?

–Es complicado–dijo antes de tomar lo último de su botella–. Se acabó~ En fin, ¿a ti te gusta el jefe?–preguntó pasando su brazo por mi hombros.

– ¿Eh?

No podía negarlo, pero no podía admitirlo, en este estado ella podría decírselo en este mismo instante y no podría mirarlo a los ojos otra vez. Aunque realmente no estaba segura de lo que sentía.

Me sentía triste porque él no me había hablado en toda la noche, sólo cuando me vio con el vestido y eso que sólo me había preguntado por qué estaba ahí. Y en el cuarto ni me dirigió un monosílabo. No parecía estar interesado en mi persona y me hacía sentir muy apenada. Pero entonces recordaba todo lo que había hecho por mí y sentía que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban y mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Después estaba el sentimiento de soledad que sentí cuando llegó Haruna y yo había quedado a un lado.

–No lo sé

– ¿Ehh~? ¿Y cómo es eso?–preguntó alejándose de mí confundida.

–No lo sé–dije tapándome el rostro–. Aún si lo supiera no sería correspondida, Haruna.

–Ohh~ Tienes miedo de que no te corresponda–dijo inflando sus mejillas, luego se lo pensó un rato–. La única forma de saber si ese obstinado está enamorado es… bueno nunca le ha gustado nadie en realidad… Yo creo que le gustas pero cuando le toco el tema se pone en plan de–dijo antes de aclararse la garganta–: Soy genial y muy frio y no comparto mis sentimientos–dijo con una voz más masculina.

No pude evitar reír a carcajadas por su imitación.

– ¿A poco me salió igual a él, no?–dijo sonriéndome–. Ese idiota no tiene remedio~

Mi risa duró por un rato más y luego pude ver como se perdía su mirada en el techo.

– ¿Tu sabes sobre eso?

Me miró con curiosidad y frunció sus labios.

–No soy una experta pero puedo tratar de ayudarte–dijo sonriente–. Ahora cuéntame todo con lujo y detalles…–dijo dejando caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

Entonces comencé, desde que había despertado hasta ahora. Como ella misma me dijo con lujo y detalles, la canción que me tradujo el día que me limpió las heridas al despertar. Al visitar a Souko y Utau, los Hotori, el cambio de casa. Que me acompañara a dormir y se quedara conmigo hablando. La llegada de ella y que él repentinamente se apartara. Acepté sentirme triste porque la miraba más a ella que a mí. Empezar a caminar con ayuda de Kukai, conocer a Aruto y la reacción que tuvo él. La pelea de los zapatos y su reacción al entrar yo en la habitación que ella estaba usando.

– ¿Are? ¿Estabas celosa~? ¿De mí~?–preguntó entre risas, sonaban tan exageradas como antes, ya que había traído otra botella en la mitad de mi historia–. Si supieras… Ikuto sólo hablaba de ti y eso que de hablar… usualmente suelta monosílabos y yo tengo que interpretarlos… Es muy reservado en ese tema pero… no sé~–dijo negando con su cabeza dando otro sorbo a la botella–. Hm… Tal vez sea un tanto idiota con estas cosas… No es muy propenso a expresarse con palabras, es muy malo hablando. Es más como el dicho: un gesto vale más que mil palabras–dijo con una sonrisa más calmada–. ¿Por qué estabas celosa, Amu-chan~?

Realmente ella sabía que decir para sonrojarme al instante, porque esa era la palabra. Había estado celosa de Haruna.

–Porque parecían ser muy pegados y yo me sentía a un lado… Además no tengo derecho a enamorarme de él… me ha ayudado y sólo soy un huésped, una carga y no pido que me vea de otra manera… Por eso pensaba que tú podrías tener un futuro con él que yo no podría.

–Oh vamos, el destino los unió y esa vaina…–dijo moviendo su mano como dándome aire–…deberías intentar algo…

– ¡No podría! ¡Él me ha ayudado y le estoy agradecida!

–Entonces dices que no sientes nada por él sólo agradecimiento…

–No, no… Yo dije que le estoy agradecida y por eso no intentaré nada pero realmente siento que me gusta y cuando estoy junto a él no dejo de pensar en otra cosa que no sea él…

La pelinegra torció el gesto disgustado y se terminó el resto de la botella.

– ¡ME RINDO! ¡AMBOS SON UN PAR DE IDIOTAS!–gritó dejándose caer en el sillón.

–Haruna…

Sin respuesta.

–Por si te interesa… me gustaba Ikuto cuando estaba en primaria, pero tal vez él nunca lo supo. No me gusta en este momento o tal vez nunca me gustó, he llegado a sentir que es necesario para mí… como un soporte, como un hermano. No pienso entrometerme entre ustedes, solo para dejarlo claro–dijo poniéndose de pie, tomando las dos botellas vacías con una mano, se volteó a sonreírme, antes de guiñarme un ojo–, me gusta un hombre de masculinidad dudosa–dijo entre risas, suspiró cansada después de esto y se estiró un poco–. Me voy, quiero dormir~–dijo inflando sus mejillas que estaban sonrojadas por el estado en el que estaba–. Vamos–dijo tomándome de la mano nuevamente–, hay que botar a la gente que molesta.

Al entrar a su habitación nos encontramos con un Nagihiko por los suelos con el rostro bien rojo y parecía estar intentando dormir. Utau estaba echada en uno de sus brazos, de manera que sus cuerpos formaban una "T". Mientras que Kukai e Ikuto estaban uno frente al otro, el castaño estaba intentando no cerrar sus ojos y en su mano tenía un vaso vacío. El oji-zafiro estaba tomando lo último de su vaso y al terminar sonrió con superioridad mirando a su cuñado. Este de un momento a otro se tambaleó pero luego se sostuvo con las dos manos, y con una de estas cogió nuevamente su vaso y lo estrelló contra el suelo. El mayor sonrió burlón y tomó la botella que tenía a su costado, y comenzó a llenar el vaso.

– ¡NO~! Kukai tu no toleras el alcohol~

–Déjalo–dijo Ikuto con un tono de voz que no reconocía en él, parecía algo más animado–, si no, no podrá casarse con Utau–dijo antes de reír divertido…

Sé que todos comparten un mismo pensamiento… _¡¿Quién es él y qué le hizo a Ikuto?!_

–Pero va a vomitar~

–Utau será mi esposa, Tsukiyomi, aunque te duela–dijo levantando el vaso–, a tu salud cu-ña-do.

Y antes de que pudiese terminarlo cayó al suelo derramando lo que quedaba del vaso en su camisa y parte del suelo.

Tsukiyomi rió a carcajadas señalando el estado en el que se encontraba el oji-esmeralda, decía cosas incoherentes o tal vez en otro idioma no sabría decirlo.

– ¡AHHH~! ¡UTAU! ¡LLÉVATE A TU NOVIO!

La rubia no parecía en mejor estado y con los ojos entreabiertos se levantó de muy mala gana y pegó un grito al ver a Kukai. Dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermano y este se encogió de hombros para después flexionar sus piernas. Soltó una sarta de maldiciones y como pudo se colgó el brazo de su novio al hombro. Logró despertarlo un poco en el proceso y comenzaron a caminar lentamente para salir de la habitación.

– ¡TU~!–dijo Haruna pateando al pelilargo en la espalda– ¡TRAVESTI DE CUARTA! ¡VETE DE MI HABITACIÓN~!

–Cinco minutos más Haru~–dijo para voltearse de lado apoyando su cabeza en su brazo.

– ¡FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO~!

Fujisaki…

**&. **Estaba en un salón amplio, no parecía un salón de clases, si no uno dónde daban un conferencia de orientación. Orientación vocacional, hablaban de diferentes personas de Japón… encargadas de esa labor. Parecía interesante. Pero no llamaba mucho mi atención…

–Pareces aburrida, Amu-chan…

La delicada voz provocó que girara mi cabeza y la imagen que se topó ante mis ojos fue la de Nagihiko… No, las pestañas eran más largas y sus cabellos estaban sujetos en un carmín de flores de sakura. La sonrisa que me mostraba me llenaba repentinamente de muchas emociones.

–Un poco, Fujisaki-san–dije para sorpresa mía… ¿Fujisaki?

–Te dije que me dijeras Nadi o Nadeshko… ¿Somos amigas ahora, no?

Asentí, pero no parecía segura de sus palabras.

El señor que daba la conferencia dijo unas palabras más y luego todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie. Sonó algo así como una explosión y unos gritos y alguien más nos tomó de la mano. También de cabellos largos pero vestía diferente a ella, se parecían y al voltear todo se me tornó borroso**.&**

–… ¡AMU! ¡¿QUÉ LE HAS DADO NIÑA TONTA?!

Escuchaba voces llamándome, se escuchaba borroso y la cabeza me daba vueltas y olía a alcohol.

– ¡YO NO HICE NADA!

Esa era Haruna, con el tono juguetón de hace unos minutos, pero algo en ese tono parecía preocupado.

– ¡RESPÓNDEME! ¡AMU!

El último grito de Ikuto provocó que abriera los ojos de golpe y levantará mi rostro, sólo para que me topara con rostros preocupados. Al ver a Nagihiko moví mi cabeza hacia el siguiente rostro… que no ayudó mucho porque era el de Ikuto.

Estaba yo arrodillada en el suelo y mis manos ayudaban a que no me fuera de frente contra este, aún me sentía mal. Todo estaba dando vueltas y algunas voces y gritos resonaban en mi cabeza. Y la imagen de la última persona que vi, estaba seguro que era Nagihiko, yo lo había visto, estaba segura.

– ¿Qué pasa?–preguntó aún con ese tono raro de voz–Dime, Amu, es como si te hubieses ido por un momento…

–Yo… me mareé… debe ser por usar zapatos de tacos–mentí con una sonrisa, intentando sonar arrepentida.

Pareció dudarlo por un momento pero luego se volteó a Haruna y le golpeó la cabeza levemente. No parecía dolerle mucho, pero había provocado que se mareara por el estado de ebriedad. Se sujeto la cabeza e intento mirarlo, pero no podía abrir bien los ojos. Pero cuando lo hizo me miró frunciendo el ceño y antes de poder decir algo el mayor sujeto con ambas manos su cabeza y la movió bruscamente.

– ¡Tonta!–le gritó antes de ponerse de pie y extenderme sus dos manos–. Vamos te llevo a tu habitación.

Tomé sus manos, algo dudosa, él tampoco estaba en buen estado y no quería problemas.

– ¿Estás seguro? Pareces mareado.

–Tengo más aguante de lo que pudieran pensar…–dijo sonriendo divertido, sonrisa que parecía mostrar mucho en estos momentos.

Me tomó de una sola mano y se despidió con un meloso: buenas noches, dejando a Haruna y Nagihiko solos en la habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y soltó una risa divertido.

– ¿Enserio estás bien?

Pestañeó un par de veces y me miró.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–A parte de que es raro que no me respondas con tu 'Hmp' o 'Tsk' o 'Quién sabe', pues… estás riendo mucho…–dije sintiendo que mi voz se apagaba con cada palabra.

Rió ante mi comentario.

–Que no ría así contigo no significa que no me reía así con los demás.

–No es justo–susurré.

– ¿Dijiste?

–Na-da.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando con mi mano sujeta a la suya. Parecía hacerlo con paso lento como siempre pero algo era diferente. Tal vez no estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para decir bien como él decía. Nos detuvimos entonces en la puerta de la que estaba siendo mi habitación por el momento. Él pareció admirarlo como si fuera algo de otro mundo, parecía algo ido, tal vez estaba mal después de todo.

–Tu cuarto es este, ¿verdad?–preguntó frente a la puerta blanca, me limité a asentir para girar el pomo yo misma habiendo soltado su mano.

El cuarto estaba tal cual lo había dejado después de que Haruna llegase y me ayudara a cambiarme. El mueble seguía donde lo había dejado después de intentar ocultarme de la pelinegra y mi vestido para dormir en el suelo. Las cortinas del balcón estaban abiertas por lo que la luz de la noche iluminaba mi habitación.

Entré a la habitación y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, para sorpresa mía, él entró detrás.

–Es realmente grande, tiene bonita vista…

–Ya habías venido tu…–dije restándole importancia, no quería ponerme nerviosa cuando ya había logrado entablar conversación con él–. No sé de qué te sorprendes–dije mientras recogía el polo del suelo.

–Sí pero… para serte sincero, sólo me percaté de tu persona en esta habitación, quería acompañarte, no tenía intención de separar mi vista de tu figura.

La forma en la que lo dijo, tan calmado y serio, provocó que mis mejillas se tiñeran automáticamente. No necesitaba un espejo, sentía mis mejillas arder y era suficiente. Felizmente él no me miraba.

– ¿Cómo debo tomar eso, pervertido?–pregunté sentándome en mi cama para quitarme los zapatos.

– ¿Pervertido yo? Fuiste tu la que se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa cuando me quedé contigo aquella noche que vine.

_Touché._

–C-Claro que no, t-tu eres el pervertido aquí–dije rápidamente, que sentí que las palabras se me entreveraban, estaba hecha un lío.

– ¡P-Pues p-p-por… todo!–dije golpeando el suelo con mis pies ahora descalzos.

Sentí que la cama se hundía a mi derecha, por lo que no tuve que adivinar quien se sentaba a mi lado.

–Hmp… Así que lo sabes–dijo tan calmado como siempre, pero algo me decía que no era el de siempre, por lo que tuve la necesidad de voltearme y mirarlo, como descubrí él estaba haciendo–. Supongo que fui muy notorio…

– ¿Huh?

–Sí, todo, tienes razón, debo dejar de mirarte siempre y de sonreír cuando te miró, voltearme rápidamente para evitar que me tomes en cuenta. Dejar de entrar en tu habitación cuando estás dormida para acariciar tus lindos cabellos rosados. Dejar de pensar tanto en ti y descuidar mi trabajo, porque cuando menos me lo espero te colas en mis pensamientos. Pero por más que intento no controlo mis sueños, y tu eres lo primero que viene a mi cabeza antes de dormir, en mis sueños o pesadillas y la primera persona en la que pienso al levantarme… Tienes razón, soy un pervertido…

–Tu…

La sonrisa ladina en su rostro pudo haber brocado que me derritiera como un chocolate en el calor del verano. Era surrealista, lo sentía de esa manera, él me miraba todo el tiempo y yo creí que ni siquiera me tomaba en cuenta.

–Discúlpame por haberte dicho todo esto, me hicieron memorizarlo de una película…–dijo poniéndose de pie, pero lo sujeté de la mano para evitar que caminara.

– ¿Es verdad todo eso… o es producto de una noche alcoholizada?

* * *

><p><strong>~Bonus~<strong>

Dos semanas, dos semanas se me pasaron tan lentas que se me asemejaron a dos largos años… En fin, Amu ahora parecía haber estado un poco menos alejada de mí, menos reservada. También había comenzado a tener pesadillas y despertarse gritando a mitad de lo noche o a veces en las mañanas. Me hacía saber si necesitaba algo o si no. Parecía también estar aburrida en mi casa y como Utau había dicho: No es necesario que cargue yo con todo el peso.

Estaba de camino a la casa que alquilaron por unos meses, estaba a unas horas de la casa de los Hotori, así que Amu estuvo algo aburrida en el camino. Preguntándome infinidad veces cuanto faltaba para llegar. Por más que Utau hacía lo mismo, Haruna y Nagihiko igual, no me molestaba como cuando ella lo hacía. Se me hacía divertido verla curiosa, me gustaba esa sonrisa cada vez que veía algo de su interés. Sin embargo, tenía que ser consciente de la posición en la que me encontraba y ella no estaba en mi casa porque yo la había invitado. Lo que me hacía pisar tierra y enfocarme en la investigación de Amu. Si tan sólo recordara su apellido sería más sencillo. Pero no me fío de los hospitales, no pienso llevar a Amu allí y ninguno de los míos sabe sobre estas cosas. Tendría que esperar la corriente para ver lo que me traía.

Utau me recibió tan emocionada como siempre, hizo un par de bromas con Amu para que ella pudiera sentirse más confiada. Agradecí el gesto y le encargué a Amu, la verdad es que no quería dejarla pero tenía cosas por hacer.

Tenía que conducir al hotel donde se estaba quedando Haruna, saber si había encontrado algo que me pudiera ayudar. Tenía entendido que la señora Fujisaki había dejado la gran casa y su escuela de danza por unas vacaciones. Se habían ido lejos y por nuestra seguridad había desistido de decirnos a donde había ido con su esposo. No estaba en el derecho a exigirle saberlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía me lo hubiese dicho. A pesar de ello no lo hice, porque no pienso involucrarla más y que pierda a otro hijo.

–Pero mira, si estás aquí… Creí que no vendrías.

La pelinegra estaba parada fuera del ascensor del gran hotel, parecía que recién había bajado. Tenía su típica mochila, parecía haberse cansado del lugar a pesar de no haber estado mucho tiempo.

Su sonrisa se notó algo más socarrona que de costumbre y cuando quiso hablar el sonido de su celular la interrumpió. Chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco al ver quien llamaba.

–Tu amado te llama–dijo dándome el celular ya habiendo contestado y saludado al heredero de los Fujisaki.

– _¿Cómo te encuentras cariño mío?_

Sonreí ante su grato saludo, habiendo entrado ya en mi auto junto con mi subordinada.

–Un poco cansado, te recuerdo que soy niñero–dije recordando a la pelirrosada, habiéndolo puesto en alta voz.

–_Tú te ofreciste, mi madre quería hacerse cargo te recuerdo y yo también me ofrecí… Pero tú insististe. _

–Además, te recuerdo que el niñero no puede ligarse a la niña que cuida–dijo Haruna con un tono meloso en su voz.

–_Exacto._

–No te pongo en alta voz para que se pongan a molestarme, necesitamos ver ciertos movimientos y ver el momento perfecto. Quiero salirme de esto lo antes posible.

–_Tengo entendido que Hotori-kun se irá de viaje pronto con sus padres… Lulu también._

–Sí, lo escuché de Tsukasa–dije comenzando a conducir.

–_Mi punto es… ¿dejarás su casa? ¿Irás a la tuya? ¿Volverás a Japón?_

–No planeo volver a Japón ahora, sólo necesito unos meses para completar el plan con mi padre… El problema es que-

–Les estás ocultando cosas a Souko-san otra vez, también a tu hermana…

–_Touché._

–Es lo mejor, el problema es Amu, mi padre piensa hacer una reunión cuando llegue y no la mantendré oculta.

–No creo que vayan personas que quieren matarte, te recuerdo que Amu estuvo encapuchada en la conferencia y realmente nadie supo quien era ella exactamente. Salvo si se enteraban de su nombre en el hospital, no fue así, no creo que sepan quien es.

–_Ahora lo importante es mantenerla segura, como dijo Haruna, es poco probable que sepan quien es exactamente. Si no me equivoco invitará a gente de Easter, para volver a su trabajo normal. Investigué la semana pasado sobre la lista de invitados de Easter, no hay nadie involucrado en estas cosas. El director Hoshina sabe elegir muy bien al personal, si me permites decirlo._

–Ese viejo es más sabio que cualquiera, por eso anda por buen camino su empresa–dije suspirando–. Entonces tienes que irte a traerlo y terminar el contrato–dije mirando a mi acompañante, quien parecía emocionada–. No seas sádica ni cruel.

–Nagi no me dejará hacer nada–dijo encogiéndose de hombros–, así que da igual.

– _¿Estás trayendo equipaje?_

–No, quemé mi ropa de Japón al venir y compré unas prendas antes de ayer para ir a Paris…

Después de dejarla en el aeropuerto, me dirigí a la casa de los Hotori y bajé un par de cajas del ático. Tadase me había dicho que un camión recogería las cosas de las cajas con cinta de embalaje. Una vez estuvieron en el pórtico todas las cajas no pasó mucho para que el camión llegara. Ya les habían pagado por lo que mi limité a agradecer y partir a la casa rentada donde había dejado a Amu.

Para sorpresa mía, mi madre se había animado a cocinar, no pude evitar comentar sobre lo desabrida que estaba. Pero cuando era pequeño era algo más notorio, dudo que Utau lo recuerde o lo sienta en este momento. Yo había vivido en una casa donde todo debía ser perfecto y podía distinguir bien si faltaba sal o algún condimento.

Por otro lado mi oji-miel estaba completamente limpia, Utau había insistido en ello según me contaba ella misma. Estaba con ropa que mi madre se empeñó en comprar y le habían quitado todas las vendas. Sus heridas parecían casi ni notarse, en especial la de su pierna porque al estar con short podía notar una pequeña costra cruzando debajo de su rodilla. Amu se demoró un poco más de lo usual en comer, pero más parecía estar pensando en algo más que en el sabor del almuerzo. Yo me limité a molestarla, viendo como sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojo. Terminó al fin y nos fuimos rumbo a la casa donde nos estábamos quedando. Mi hermana me dio una cima de ropa para Amu, parecía que había gastado más que en ella misma.

Al llegar a la casa Amu se había quedado dormida y la tuve que dejar en el cuarto donde yo me estaba quedando. Porque era el único cuarto vacío y ciertamente quería dejar todo en caja para cuando vinieran los Hotori. Que sería dentro de unos días más y como mu no despertó no tuve que preparar cena, no tenía hambre. Terminé tomando las últimas latas de cerveza del refrigerador. Fue como una noche alcoholizada en la preparatoria, me sentía igual que en aquel entonces y como nunca terminé llorando en la sala. Por Nadeshko, por mi madre, por mi hermana, por no haber sido más cuidadoso con todo. Tal vez Amu estaría con su familia en este momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer ^^<strong>

**Attn. Kiriha-chan**


	8. Capítulo 7: Noche Alcoholizada -II-

**(Versión original - adaptado: 02/02/2015)**

**Shugo Chara! © PEACH-PIT (#Respect)**

**Sólo el personaje de Haruna es creado, mayor información revisar en mi perfil y dar click al link.**

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON  
>LEMON=CONTENIDO SEXUAL (XXX) INICIO Y FIN (XXX)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hitman<br>**'Capítulo 7: Noche alcoholizada-II-'

* * *

><p>Su mirada seguía prendada de la mía y luego suspiró con cansancio.<p>

–Debe ser el alcohol creo–dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que soplaba para que sus cabellos se apartaran de su frente–. ¿Vas a cambiarte?–preguntó.

Que tal cambio de tema…

–Si–dije desviando mí mirada algo apenada–. ¿Podrías?

–Lo sé, lo sé…–dijo mientras caminaba en dirección al balcón, moviendo la cortina un poco para poder ver por los ventanales sin tener que abrirlos–. ¿No crees que mis padres sean algo jóvenes para tener hijos de veinte y veintitrés años?–preguntó mientras yo quitaba el broche de mi cabello.

Su pregunta me dejó pensando mucho, pues realmente al verlos me hacían dar cuenta de que tal vez la diferencia entre sus hijos no era mucha. Lo que también me hacía pensar en que tal vez Souko había quedado embarazada terminando preparatoria. Ninguno parecía ser mayor de los cuarenta, se veían bastante jóvenes.

–Son tus padres… ¿Tu lo piensas así?–pregunté deshaciendo el nudo de mi nuca.

–Lo he pensado bastante, pero nunca me atreví a preguntar, tienen la misma edad que el papá de Tadase–dijo aún con su mirada en el cristal–. Voy a salir para que te cambies tranquila–dijo abriendo la puerta del balcón y cerrándola detrás de él, con las cortinas completamente cerradas.

Miré como su sombra se movía en el balcón y pude recién deshacerme de la prenda, que por cierto tenía muchos nudos por todas partes. Una vez el vestido estuvo fuera, me deshice del brasier, dormía siempre sin este, aunque no se tomaba porque no tengo atributos notorios. Me puse entonces el vestido que usaba para dormir, más claro que el rosa de mi cabello, me llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas. Abotoné todos los botones y entonces me dispuse a dormir, jalando el edredón y las sábanas para internarme en la cama, pero al percatarme de la sombra en mi balcón recordé que él seguía allí.

Al abrir el ventanal, me lo encontré con sus brazos apoyados en la baranda. Me acerqué a él para ver que estaba mirando, parecía entretenido en algo en específico: sus padres.

Ambos sentados en una sola silla, ya no había nadie alrededor, sonaba una canción de fondo y sólo la luz de la noche los iluminaba. Sonreí, de hecho ellos podrían ser los protagonistas de una película romántica. Parecían una pareja de novios, de esos que aparecen en las películas románticas al final, cuando los protagonistas quedan juntos. Hasta la luz de la noche les da un toque romántico, la escena es muy conmovedora, va con ellos. Sentados en una silla, ella sentada sobre él, con las frentes juntas, rozando sus narices. De hecho parece película.

–Tienes unos lindos padres.

– ¿Tú crees?–preguntó a diferencia de su usual: _Quien sabe._

Asentí.

–Si tú lo dices–dijo dándose la vuelta.

Me volteé y me le quedé mirando.

– ¿Qué tanto me miras?–preguntó enarcando una ceja–Creí que sólo yo era el pervertido aquí–dijo sonriendo.

–No me respondiste–dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

Pareció pensárselo un rato, sin despegar su vista de la mía.

–Realmente me siento muy atraído hacia ti–dijo dejando una mirada enternecida en su rostro.

– ¿E-Enserio?–pregunté sin poder creer lo que me decía.

–Quien sabe.

La sonrisa burlona que dejó en su rostro provocó que todas esas palabras se esfumaran de mi cabeza. ¿Todo era mentira? ¿Había sólo dicho las cosas por decir? ¿No lo sentía ni si quiera un poco? ¿Era así de insensible?

–Amu…

Me sentía mal, sabía que no tenía oportunidad, pero que se burlara de mí, no tenía por qué reclamar algo. Porque realmente me sentía en deuda con él por todo lo que ha hecho. Pero aún así me sentía dolida, pues era obvio que el cariño que yo le tenía no era correspondido.

–Amu…

Sentí que me tomaba el rostro con sus dos manos y al percatarse de que estaba llorando sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

–Amu-

–No… Discúlpame, no sé qué me pasa, debo estar muy sentimental últimamente… debe ser esas cosas de chicas–dije intentando tapar mi rostro, limpiándome las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar–. Yo, lo siento…

– ¿Por qué lloras?

–Yo no quiero… no sé cómo-

Cálido, tierno, y no sé me vienen otros adjetivos a la cabeza en este momento. Estoy en blanco, todos mis pensamientos están nublados y ni siquiera puedo moverme. Mil y un sensaciones inundan mi cuerpo al sentir como mueve sus labios sobre los míos. El sabor a cerveza se sentía en ellos, pero aún así no podía dejar de querer más de ellos. Me tenía tan sujeta de la cintura que creo era la razón por la cual no podía moverme. Mis manos se aferraban a su camisa, no podía hacer mucho por como me tenía sujeta.

–Me haces sentir como un completo estúpido–dijo al separarse de mí–. Respondiendo a tu pregunta… Sí, es verdad.

– ¿Es… enserio?–pregunté con algo de miedo por como me había respondido antes.

–Si, voy muy enserio–dijo antes de volver a besarme, soltándome un poco.

–No sé hacer esto…–dijo separando mis labios de los suyos.

La suave risa que dejó escapar provocó que me sonrojara más -si eso era posible-.

–Déjate llevar–dijo volviendo a juntar sus labios con los míos.

Dejarme llevar pasaba por mi cabeza pero tampoco venían muchas cosas. A excepción de esas películas románticas que había visto con Utau desde que llegamos a esta casa. Pero algo en eso de dejarme llevar no me dejaba tranquila, sentía de alguna manera… que se refería a otra cosa. Recordaba que en las películas que habíamos visto, los besos apasionados terminaban en otra cosa.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando me percaté de que el mayor había logrado colar su lengua en el interior de mi boca. Y mientras mi lengua jugaba con la suya intenté como había dicho él… dejarme llevar. Me sujete de su nuca y pasé mis dedos por sus finas hebras azulinas, el cabello más suave que he de recordar jamás. Mas, pronto sentí que se me iba el aire y tuve que separarme de él un poco agitada por la falta de respiración.

– ¿Alguna vez te has besado con alguien?

Intenté hacer memoria con todos mis esfuerzos, pero por obvias razones mi mente no daba para eso en estos momentos. Negué extrañada sin poder responder con sinceridad, no recordaba haberlo hecho pero no estaba cien por ciento segura.

–No que yo lo recuerde…–dije con la respiración menos agitada, recordando como yo misma me pregunté eso la vez que vi a Kukai besar a Utau el día que los conocí.

Levanté mi rostro y sus ojos zafiro se veían, de alguna manera, más oscuros o dilatados… ¿cómo decirlo? Se veían diferentes a los que yo reconocía. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

–Me alegro–dijo sonriendo volviéndose a acercar a mi rostro.

–E-Espera… Tú si has besado a alguien más…

Me miró algo confundido.

– ¿Lo estás preguntando o afirmando?

–Sólo quiero saber…–dije hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

–Sí, pero estoy seguro de que… es la primera vez que siento la necesidad de repetirlo varias veces–dijo soltando una de sus manos de mi cintura, llevándola a mi rostro–. ¿Qué me dices tú?–preguntó sujetándome del mentón.

Fruncí el ceño y desvié mi mirada.

–No lo sé… siento que no soy buena con esto–dije sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían.

–Entonces… habrá que practicar… ¿no crees?–dijo volviendo a acercar su rostro al mío.

Sus labios se sentían igual de cálidos que antes pero dudo que lo que sentía se denominara tierno. Los sentía demandantes, feroces, al igual que su lengua al cruzarse con la mía. Sentía que exploraba cada parte de mi boca, queriendo sabérsela de memoria… se sentía placentero. Dejarme llevar, lo tomé como insinuación a que hiciera lo mismo pero por más que quería no me dejaba… Como último recurso, cuando sacó su lengua de mi boca le mordí el labio inferior.

–Ah… Yo no… Lo siento si…

Me sentía extrañamente bien, por más que sabía que tal vez había lastimado su labio… se sentía bien ser la que provocaba el sonrojo que tenía él.

–Me las voy a cobrar y con creces–dijo acercando su rostro al mío y antes de que m diera cuenta volvía a besarme ferozmente pero esta vez… Estaba él arriba de mí, ambos en mi cama, con sus rodillas a cada lado de mis muslos y sus dos manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

No sabía que sentía exactamente, pero no quería que parara de hacer lo que hacía, me gustaba como me sentía a pesar de no saber como me sentía. Sensaciones extrañas inundaban mi cuerpo y por más que trataba de pensar en ello mi mente se quedaba en la nada. Sólo bastaba que Ikuto siguiera dejando leves caricias en mi cintura con una de sus manos. Se sentía demasiado bien y esperaba que no se detuviera. Pero…

– ¿Huh?

El peliazul se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos, con la mano que antes estaba en mi cintura dejó suaves caricias en mi mejilla. Y su mirada había regresado a como era antes.

– ¿Tienes idea de lo que deseo en este momento?

–Eh…

–No quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer todo lo que se me plazca…–dijo recostándose a mi lado aún con su mano en mi rostro–Ya bastante tienes con vivir bajo mi cuidado.

Sentí otra vez una repentina tristeza inundarme.

–No tengo ningún derecho a hacer esto contigo–dijo depositando un corto beso en la comisura de mis labios.

–No–dije negando ligeramente, tomando su mano en mi rostro, me incorporé ligeramente–. No sé qué hacer exactamente… pero no quiero dejarlo así–dije besándolo yo esta vez–. Además… creo saber a donde lleva esto y…. no es como si…

– ¿Cómo si qué?–preguntó con ese típico tono burlón.

–…como si me desagradara… la idea de…

– ¿De qué?

Inflé mis mejillas frunciendo un poco mis cejas, era obvio que le gustaba hacerme sentir avergonzada.

–No lo diré–dije tajantemente.

La risa que soltó era las que usualmente soltaba, secas pero sin ser carentes de emoción.

–Te vez adorable molesta–dijo llevando su mano a un lado de mi cabeza, donde las trenzas aún estaban, pasó sus finos dedos deshaciendo cada una de las trenzas pegadas a mi cabeza.

Una vez que sentí mi cabello suelto, levanté mi otra mano y me di cuenta de que seguía la pulsera que me había regalado Haruna.

– ¿Quién te dio eso?

–Haruna… Dijo que era un regalo de ella…

–A ver si es pesada…

– ¿Huh?

–Nada, no te preocupes–dijo incorporándose, recién entonces me di cuenta de que estaba descalzo.

– ¿Te vas a—?

–Tranquila, quiero deshacerme de unas cuantas cosas–dijo ya de pie junto a la cama.

Se quitó el reloj de su muñeca, el collar de su cuello y dejo los dos junto con el celular en la mesita de noche, junto al reloj. Después de eso, extendió su mano hacia mí, yo también me incorporé pero quedé arrodillada. Movió su mano nuevamente y yo la tomé, esta vez él tomó la pulsera y la desabrochó, para después dejarla donde estaban sus cosas.

Se sorprende un poco cuando tomo su mano y jalo de ella, pero deja de decir palabra y se limita a cerrar sus ojos. Porque en realidad quería seguir con esto, a pesar de no ser experta, me estaba gustando dejarme llevar.

**XXX - PELIGRO -**

Sentí su piel erizarse al sentir mis labios en su cuello dejando castos besos, bajando mientras abría su camisa. Extiende sus brazos hacia atrás y una vez que su camisa estuvo completamente desabotonada la dejó caer. Me detuve entonces a mirar lo que tenía frente a mí. No era un cuerpo musculoso, pero tampoco era escuálido, sus abdominales estaban marcadas al igual que cada parte de su torso y brazos. A mis ojos realmente era perfecto.

Moví mi cabeza al caer en cuenta de que había estado a unto de babear sólo por verlo sin camisa. Miré hacia arriba solamente para encontrarme con una sonrisa socarrona surcando sus labios. Sabía lo que quería decir esa sonrisa, por lo que me limité a pasar mis manos por sus cabellos atrayendo su rostro al mío y fundirlo en un nuevo beso. Beso que había quedado en mi memoria y podía repetirlo, tal vez no de la misma manera pero estaba aprendiendo.

Sentí como quedaba sentado en la cama y sus manos se pasaban por mis muslos, subiendo delicadamente el vestido. Las caricias en mis piernas provocaban que de mi boca escaparan suspiros, que provocaban constantemente que el beso se cortara. La prenda seguía subiendo y mis ojos encontraron los suyos al cortar el beso. Se notaban cargados, de cariño tal vez, pero yo estaba segura de cómo lo miraba. Realmente le quería, y quería demostrárselo.

Levanté mis brazos para que retirar completamente el vestido que usaba para dormir. Recién me percaté que la única prenda que tenía en ese preciso momento eran mis bragas y no pude evitar abrazarme a mi misma para cubrir mis pechos expuestos. Era la primera vez que estaba de esta forma con un hombre, de eso estaba segura, no recordaba haber sentido todas estas sensaciones antes.

Miré su rostro avergonzada, no porque no quisiera seguir, si no porque sentía que tal vez no pudiera ser suficiente… para él. Tan perfecto e impecable y yo tan desproporcionada… Contra todo pronóstico de que estallara a carcajadas, tomó con una mano mi rostro y junto nuestros labios nuevamente. Delicadamente con su otra mano bajó uno de mis brazos y luego el otro, no pude evitar abrazarme a él de su cuello.

Una corriente eléctrica chocó mi anatomía al sentir el contacto de ambos pechos desnudos, sentía, además, cierto nerviosismo de su parte. Aún así parecía tratar de no hacerlo notorio.

Pronto su lengua comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, succionando cierta parte de este, sensación única y excitante. Pasó de mi cuello a mis hombros y luego siguió bajando, regando besos hasta llegar al valle de mis pequeños senos. Tomó uno con sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo delicadamente, mientras que el otro lo introducía en su boca. Atormentó la pequeña cúspide con su lengua para luego pasar al otro y hacer el mismo procedimiento.

Me recostó lentamente en la cama y volvió a unir nuestros labios en un beso cargado de cariño. Al momento sentí que una de sus manos bajaba a mi entrepierna. Que por cierto sentía estaba algo mojada… tal vez demasiado. Corté el beso pero no por falta de oxígeno, si no porque sentía como acariciaba la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo. Cuando introdujo en dedo me sentí desfallecer, sentía cada corriente eléctrica recorrer mi espina dorsal más fuerte que la otra. Al meter el segundo dedo no podía aguantar más los suspiros, que se volvieron gemidos con el paso de los minutos, salir de mi boca.

Dejó mis labios completamente y bajó nuevamente por mi cuello, deteniéndose en mis hombros. Siguió bajando, dejando caricias, besos por el largo de mi torso.

Con su mano libre se dedico entonces a terminar de sacar la última prenda que tenía puesta dejándola quién sabe dónde. Al mismo tiempo que su boca se acercaba peligrosamente a mi entrada. Mis ojos se abrieron bastante al sentir su caliente respiración chocando con mi sexo expuesto. Mi mirada chocó la suya que me miraba divertida, con la única fuerza que me quedaba traté de alejar su rostro pero ya estaba sintiendo su lengua dentro.

Llevé esa mano a mi boca para evitar que los gemidos que parecían gritos salieran de mi boca. Jamás había experimentado algo tan dulcemente placentero. Por más que quería no podía si quiera acallarme, no tenía control ni de mi propio cuerpo y tuve morderme el labio fuertemente para no gritar. Sentí que se lengua chocaba con un punto fijo y juro toqué el cielo por unos segundos. Llevé mis manos a secarme las lágrimas que brotaban de mi rostro por el enorme placer que me provocaba mi acompañante. Tratando de controlar mi entrecortada respiración…

Me sentía sudorosa, que el corazón se me saldría en cualquier momento y junte todas mis fuerzas para normalizar mi agitada respiración. Me sentía nerviosa y, para qué negarlo, con algo de miedo.

Fue cuando sentí como depositaba un beso en mi mejilla cuando mi cuerpo se relajó un poco, la sonrisa que me brindó fue en definitiva una de las más tiernas. Sonreí con él sin poder evitarlo, estaba disfrutando todo esto.

Cerró sus ojos y pude percatarme entonces de que no era la única con miedo aquí. Tomé su rostro y lo besé, no sabía que decir, por lo que me limité y mirarlo a los ojos y negar con mi cabeza. Sonrió con dulzura para depositar un beso en mi frente esta vez.

Mi mirada se dirigió a su pantalón y pareció saber a que me refería. Se puso de pie y se deshizo de la correa, para poder quitarse el pantalón y la última prenda que tenía puesta. Quedando ambos desnudos completamente. Otra vez miré su entrepierna, pero esta vez no pude apartar mis ojos de su virilidad. Sabía muy bien que eso tenía en mí y me inundaba de miedo nuevamente. Sorpresa también, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre sin una sola prenda encima.

Se recostó a mi lado y besó lentamente mis labios, provocando que cerrara mis ojos complacida, dejándome llevar. Abrí mis ojos al cortar el beso, pero esta ve sentí menos temor en estos ojos que me quedé mirando. Esperaba que los míos no mostraran ninguna duda, porque para ser sincera estaba deseosa de continuar. Mis ojos otra vez miraron hacia abajo.

– ¿Quieres tocarlo…?–preguntó divertido al ver lo que miraba, asentí apartando mi vista tragando grueso.

Tomó mi mano para luego comenzar a besarme, mientras bajaba su mano lentamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo. Hizo que mi mano lo tomara suavemente para moverla de arriba hacia abajo, los gemidos que escaparon de su boca provocaron que me sintiera de alguna manera poderosa. Sentía tener cierto control sobre él, estar yo causándole esas sensaciones. No me pensaba a mí misma en esta situación.

El beso se terminó porque parecía ahora él estar disfrutando de mi trato, sus ojos cerrados y su expresión placentera hicieron que me sintiera satisfecha. Sentí entonces como palpitaba entre mis dedos y que en poco segundos lo tenía sobre mí y había apartado mi mano de su miembro. Me besó la frente, la punta de la nariz y luego mis labios, dejando todo lo que sentía en este beso. Comenzó a estimular mi cuerpo una vez más logrando que mi cavidad estuviera tan húmeda como antes. Me miró una vez más como preguntándome si parar.

–Adelante–dije sonriendo, con firmeza, con miedo, con decisión… realmente sabía que dolería….

La intromisión en mi cuerpo se sintió algo molesta por un momento, pero parecía que podía avanzar por lo mojada que estaba. Cuando se detuvo supe que el miedo lo había inundado nuevamente, pues sentía también aquel obstáculo que sabía que existía. Me abracé a él con las fuerzas que tenía y besó suavemente su pecho. Lo tomó como insinuación a seguir y en menos de un segundo sentí que me rompía de mil maneras. Mis lágrimas de dolor no paraban de brotar y me sentía mal por estar arañando su espalda con mis uñas.

Escuché como se disculpaba, muchas disculpas, muchos lo siento. Pero no pasó mucho para que todo ese dolor se esfumara y diera paso al más dulce de los placeres. Me sentía en el séptimo cielo con cada embestida, sentía como se movía ferozmente dentro de mí, dejando escapar él también gemidos cargados de placer. No pasó mucho para sentir como me contraía y mis paredes apretaban la virilidad de Ikuto que palpitaba en mi interior. Hizo amán de querer salir de mí pero enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y dejé escapar un "No" algo juguetón. Escuché como dejaba escapar una dulce risa y luego un grito al igual que el mío diciendo el nombre del otro.

Caí rendida en la cama y me lleve las manos al pecho al mismo tiempo que él salía de mí como si tuviera miedo lastimarme. Sentí nuevamente mi corazón latir rápidamente, después su cabeza entre mis pechos y sólo pude dormir cuando escuche como dos palabras salían de su boca casi en susurro.

**XXX - FUERA DE PELIGRO -**

–Te amo…–dijo abrazándose a mi cintura, apegándome a él.

Sólo esperaba que realmente no fuera producto de una **noche alcoholizada**.

–Yo también–dije caer completamente rendida.

* * *

><p><strong>~Bonus~<strong>

Las pesadillas de Amu se habían hecho más frecuentes, sus alaridos cargados de terror llegaban rápidamente a mis oídos. No me era sencillo conciliar el sueño luego de ello, puesto que cuando lograba tranquilizarse yo terminaba preparando el desayuno. Ese día había sido igual, despertó con una pesadilla, fui a reconfortarla… Y es que no me gustaba ver su cuerpo temblar ligeramente, por lo que terminaba abrazándola fuertemente. La calidez de su cuerpo terminaba por llenar el mío y tenía que separarme para no hacer nada estúpido. Luego dejaba sus prendas a un lado de la cama, iba a hacer el desayuno y ya casi listo subía por ella para bajarla en brazos. Tomábamos desayuno y nos poníamos a ver televisión.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de la típica rutina. Al ver quien llamaba no pude evitar sonreír, tenía días de no escuchar su voz.

–Hola cariño ¿cómo estás?–pregunté divertido

–_Pues aquí sacándote la vuelta–_dijo entre risas el pelilargo.

– ¿Para qué llamas entonces?

–_Pues para ver en qué andas, ya sabes que me preocupo por ti._

Miré entonces a mi acompañante, estaba recostada en el sillón, sin mirar realmente a la pantalla. Al notar que la miraba pestañeó ligeramente, reí ante su reacción.

–Hmp… le estoy haciendo de niñero–dije sintiendo como se dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Sentí entonces una patada en mi torso, no pude evitar llevarme la mano a donde me había pateado y mirarla reprobatoriamente. Escuché como reía del otro lado.

–_Bien, pero recuerda que eres niñero, no puedes quedártela._

–Sí, claro.

–_Haruna llega dentro de unas semanas por allá, yo voy a dejar todo solucionado aquí y llegaré el día de la fiesta. Así que nos vemos._

–Nos vemos.

Colgué para oír como Amu me imitaba con su fingida voz masculina. No pude evitar reír ante su imitación.

Comencé entonces rodeando la pregunta que quería hacerle desde que comenzó a despertarse gritando. La pregunta correcta sería: ¿Qué es lo que ves en tus pesadillas? Pero me limité a preguntarle si estaba teniendo más pesadillas que de costumbre. Ella parecía estar pensando en una respuesta, tal vez me había equivocado y no me tenía la suficiente confianza. Intercambiamos unas palabras más y apagué el televisor en un vano intento por hablar seriamente con ella. Había estado cambiando de canales y tratando de quitar las ideas de mi cabeza pero… no pude más.

Le pregunté entonces por su apellido, ¿cómo es posible que no recordara su apellido pero si su edad? Tampoco es que yo dudara de su nombre o edad, eran cosas que ya sabía, Nadi me las había dicho antes de caer rendida. Pero su apellido creo que ni ella misma lo sabía, me lo hubiese dicho.

La mirada apenada y avergonzada que me mostró me hizo sentirme el villano de la historia.

Me dijo entonces que tal vez había estado en algún lugar diciendo su nombre y edad antes de encontrarla. Ello provocó que me sorprendiera, tal vez si lo recordaba después de todo, pero tenía miedo decírmelo. Le cuestioné si sus palabras iban enserio y ella me dijo que sólo estaba pensando en ciertas hipótesis. Parecía que, como ella misma me dijo en ese momento, se había estado torturando con este asunto desde que despertó aquí. Fue inevitable acariciar sus cabello en un vano intento de que se sintiera segura.

–Tranquila–dije suspirando, no me gustaba verla así–, no hay prisa… puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

Aunque realmente estaba sintiendo que me aferraba a ella cada vez más, sabía que volvería a su casa tarde o temprano. Sabía que tal vez ella quería volver a su casa y no estar aquí, pero una leve esperanza iluminaba mis pensamientos pensando en alguna vaga posibilidad de que no fuese así. Me gustaría saber si realmente se sentía cómoda, yo era el culpable de todo al fin y al cabo.

– ¿Por qué?

Sentí que mis ojos se abrían desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, sabía que llegaría el día en que me preguntaría por todo esto. Además de que era comprensible su curiosidad, ella estaba en todo el derecho a saber, pero en el momento en el que me disponía a contárselo la puerta de la casa se abrió.

Tadase entró con una mochila colgando en su espalda, sonreí al verlo sano y salvo. Saludó a Amu y luego entraron el resto de los Hotori, se presentaron cada uno y se dirigieron a las escaleras. Fueron bajando uno por uno, cargando las distintas cajas que yo había ya sellado. La casa quedaría sólo con las vajillas, artefactos eléctricos y los muebles, no había ya ningún cuadro ni adorno. Me había encargado de eso en la semana que estuve aquí.

La mirada de confusión de Amu me incitó a contarle que su mudarían, que nos mudaríamos dentro de unos días más. Pareció sorprendida de mi comentario y me negué a decirle a donde iríamos.

Me dirigí a la cocina para poder cocinar, la tuve que llevar en brazos al comedor de la cocina por petición de ella misma. Parecía no gustarle estar sola. Al mirarla fijamente mientras estaba poniendo tomates en la olla, me pude dar cuenta de que parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. Pregunté por ello y me dijo que estaba teniendo un debate interno, parecía que era difícil tratar de buscar en su memoria. Una vez que dejé todo listo en la cocina, me dirigí a su lado y me le quedé mirando.

Dos hermosos topacios que parecían no cansarse de brillar, me estaba gustando mucho mirarlos, sin embargo cuando ella se percataba no podía evitar girarme. Sus ojos provocaban un millón de sensaciones en mí, me era imposible mirarla tan sincera e inocentemente como ella lo hacía. Me da vergüenza admitir que hasta mis mejillas hacía arder, sólo esperaba que ella no lo notara.

El almuerzo transcurrió muy animado, los Hotori parecían llevarse muy bien con la pelirrosada, mencionaban anécdotas. Viejas historias que me unían con ellos, parecía sorprendida por la cantidad de tiempo que llevábamos conociéndonos. También le dijeron que tocaba el violín, aunque a decir verdad había dejado de hacerlo desde que ella despertó. Me hicieron prometer que me dejaría escuchar en uno de estos días.

–Quien sabe.

No tenía intención de tocar, me hacía sentir más vulnerable que antes.

Después del almuerzo me quedé lavando platos con Tsukasa mientras Amu hablaba con Tadase, parecían entretenidos. Ambos tenían la misma edad, supongo que por eso congeniaban de esa manera, pero me hacía sentir extraño.

–Celoso, ¿no?–dijo el primogénito sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras comenzaba envolver las vajillas en papeles, había traído una caja para poder guardarlas.

–Quién sabe.

–No lo has negado–dijo golpeando mi brazo con su codo, parecía entretenerle la situación.

Pero yo no podía sentirme seguro de mi respuesta, porque tal vez él no estaba tan equivocado.

Pasaron dos días para que decidiera empacar las pocas pertenencias de Amu y las mías, Amu aún dormida la dejé en los asientos de la parte de atrás del convertible. Se despertó casi llegando a nuestro destino, divisé el auto de Utau a lo lejos. Estaban bajando unas cuantas cajas del auto de ella, mientras mi madre parecía observar si algo había cambiado.

Era una casa antigua, en la que se hospedó mi padre durante mucho tiempo, Utau también a su debido momento y mi madre cuando la sacaron del hospital. La casa era realmente grande, no una mansión, pero era grande.

–Ikuto…

La voz de Amu me hizo girarme hacia ella que estaba con la cabeza fuera del carro. Sonreí antes de abrir la puerta y llevarla en mis brazos al interior, el castaño la saludo animado cuando salía de la casa, ella se limitó a sonreírle. Al entrar aún habían muebles cubiertos por mantas blancas, pero los sillones estaban ya descubiertos. La deposité delicadamente en este que daba vista a las grandes ventanas cerca de la puerta principal.

Las cosas las fuimos dejando en su lugar y Utau me dijo que se encargaría de llevar a Amu a su habitación, ella la había elegido y estaba terminando de arreglar ciertas cosas. Yo tenía que ir a recoger a Haruna del aeropuerto, me despedí de Amu y partí rumbo al aeropuerto.

– ¿Cómo ha estado el niñero?–preguntó divertida cuando me vio.

–Esa niña saca lo peor de mí–dije recordando ciertas imprudencias por su parte.

–No me digas que le llamas la atención… No eres su padre, ¿sabes?

–Quien sabe.

–Si lo eres estás cometiendo incesto–dijo entre risas.

–Hmp.

Tomé la maleta que traía, donde supuse había montones de prendas de París, era extraño que no las hubiese quemado como siempre hace. No le gusta llevarse las cosas, parecía que era un trauma que había quedado después de perder a sus padres. Utau podría ser su única familia, y eso porque no son nada, no las une ningún lazo de sangre, tal vez sólo el cariño que sabía –aunque ellas lo negasen- existía entre las dos.

Conduje rumbo a la gran casa nuevamente y me dispuse a desempacar yo, nos quedaríamos por un largo tiempo en mi opinión.

Ya en la noche, recién me percaté de que Amu no estaba en por ningún lado, mi hermana me dijo que estaba descansando ya. Me habían dicho que había sido un día difícil para ella, según Utau eran problemas de chicas. Me colé, como siempre hacía en la casa de los Hotori, donde ella dormía plácidamente. No pude evitar separar mechones que caían tapando su rostro, intentando hallar por qué andaba tan ido últimamente. La joven se colaba en mi mente por más que no lo quisiera. Frunció su ceño un poco y se movió inquieta provocando que las sábanas la destaparan un poco. Volví a cubrirla, depositando un beso en su frente, lo que logró que su expresión se relajara.

Al salir y bajar a la sala principal, se encontraban los tres, Kukai, Haruna y Utau, sentados en el suelo, junto a la chimenea. Estaba el fuego bailando mientras ellos parecían estar tomando algo en tazas. Debido a que era más grande que un vaso, su estado no era uno sobrio, al menos no pasaría sólo esta noche alcoholizada.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer ^^<strong>

**Attn. Kiriha-chan**


End file.
